The God of Light - An Adventure in the World of Dragon Ball
by numpf981
Summary: A sickly orphan from earth reincarnated into the Dragon Ball World as a Saiyan. With the freedom to achieve anything, he will set out to explore the world, make friends, find loved ones and, while doing that, become the strongest being there is.
1. Chapter 1

Earth: Year 746

Nothing but animal noises and the tree`s rustling in the wind could be heard. Monkeys raced through the trees, birds fed their newborns and the world seemed to be at peace until a crash sound boomed in the area, which made the animals run for their lives. In the middle of the jungle was now a football field-sized crater with a metal cabin in the middle. On closer inspection, one could see a child of around 4 years of age through the glass window in the front. A boy with black spiky short hair, dressed in white and golden colored armor with dark pants. After a few hours, the child opened its black eyes in a confused and sleepy manner to inspect its surroundings. It suddenly felt a headache as foreign memories started flowing into its brain at an astonishing rate. Twenty minutes later the boy opened his again, but this time there was even more confusion on his face than before. He was in a different body and the capsule he sat in was familiar to him as well. A premonition crept into his mind. Reincarnation. The reflection of his face in the window in front of him displayed a boy with similar looks to Son Goku, a character from Dragon Ball, just that his features were a little softer and the face was thinner.

'I reincarnated into the World of Dragon Ball as a Saiyan', was his first thought after seeing his Saiyan features and the space pot.

He was originally an orphan from New York named Lucian. He had no parents, was rather sick his whole life, which bound him to bed a lot, and eventually died of cancer at the age of twenty after he finished college. Many people praised him for his intellect in his previous life as he graduated high school at 16, even though he had a weak body and could not directly participate in lessons at school. The older he became the more his body´s condition deteriorated. The only thing that helped him through tough times in his life were comics, anime, light novels and books in general with his favorite show being Dragon Ball. Lucian preferred Dragon Ball Z over the original Dragon Ball with its epic battles and in general older characters. When he made his last breaths he hoped that he could somehow have another chance at life with a healthy body to explore the world and maybe even loved ones to care for. The more Lucian thought about his past the more excited became with his current situation. A healthy body. Check. A world to explore. Definitely, check. Loved ones? Maybe he had none at the moment, but that would not hinder him to make friends and maybe even find a wife in the future. The figures of female Dragon Ball characters occupied his mind in the thought of who to pursue in the future. He stopped with this thought process when he realized that he had no idea where he was at the moment. After checking the displays around he found out that his location was actually earth in the year 746, which basically meant that he appeared on earth 10 years after Goku´s birth and Planet Vegeta´s destruction. Lucian inspected his and estimated his own age to be around 4 even though that was kind of impossible considering Goku had to be 10 years old and he was sent to earth on the day of Planet Vegeta´s destruction at Frieza´s hands. So how was it possible for him to be so young? Was he caught in some kind of space-time phenomenon and accidentally landed on earth some years later. That was the only solution he came up with. At least this gave him a few advantages such as knowing when certain things were going happen on earth, especially the arrival of Vegeta. The real start of Dragon Ball Z.

On this thought, Lucian opened the space pot and climbed onto the blank soil surrounding it. He was in a forest that much was clear. To make sure there was no way for him to be found, he destroyed the scouter with Frieza´s spying devices lying in the space pot and cut the pots power off. Suddenly, he felt another headache coming which only lasted for a few seconds this time followed by his body´s heat rising to very unhealthy levels and finally unconsciousness. When woke up the next time it was already dark and his whole body felt sore. He felt different from before, more energized but there was something else. A mysterious feeling he could not describe. Like a new sense. There were a few words that appeared in his mind.

Super Saiyan Transformation, unlimited potential, light manipulation.

He presumed these were the Reincarnation benefits he read about in novels from his previous life. Super Saiyan Transformation and unlimited potential were quite straightforward which he liked but the light manipulation was different. Was he able to shoot lasers or was it more like becoming light itself? Theoretically, he could become invisible if he controlled photons the right way considering the laws of physics were similar in this universe. He had to find out by trying in the future. The mysterious feeling he got earlier was probably the ability to feel the photons around himself. This had to be studied later as the there were more pressing matters at the moment. Housing and, most importantly, food and water. Lucian´s stomach made roaring noises similar to a lion´s so he immediately made his way into the forest to look for something to eat. Along the way, he saw numbers appearing above animals in the distance in a game like way. He probably even had the innate ability to see power levels if he interpreted this as there was a numerical value for him, too. 500. Yes, he was currently the strongest being on the planet based on power levels. At the age of 4. Among Saiyans, this value should have been very strong at the age without fighting experience, at all. Fortunately, when he consciously stopped the ability, all the numbers in the forest disappeared and the food hunt could continue without an overload of unnecessary information.

30 minutes later, a small mountain of dead beasts formed near the crater in the forest, consisting of Lucian´s prey or food, whatever you want to call it. In the 'fights' or slaughtering as any human on the planet would have said, Lucian found out that his body unconsciously followed a very skilled set of movements when in battle. If he was correct then he inherited small of the fighting styles he saw martial artists do in movies. This was a very welcome addition to his skills as he did not want to go to Master Roshi or any other Martial Artist to learn at Martial Arts as there was the possibility to change the plotline in a bad way before Dragon Ball Z events started. This might lead to Gohan not being born or Krillin not dying. Although that might be something to consider changing because Lucian liked the small Krillin and Yamcha could die instead. Even he did not know where his indifference for Yamcha came from, but he just did not care if that guy even existed. He apologized for that. Lucian then lit a campfire, cooked the hunted beasts and with a satisfyingly stuffed stomach punched down trees in order to build a house to live in. Even though aesthetically it was not much and Lucian secretly loathed its ugliness, it was still sufficient to stay dry for the night. When he woke up the next morning there was a question on his mind. How could he train without a training partner or a gravity chamber? The first thing on his list was Ki training. Currently, he did not know how to control Ki well enough if at all. That had to be fixed in the next years because Whis said that Ki Control was one if not the most important thing in a fight. The second thing would be to gain greater control over his light manipulation powers to increase his battle efficiency and discover new skills in general. Super Saiyan was something for too far off for now for him to consider in any way and Son Goku would become a Super Saiyan on Namek in the fight against Frieza in 16 years, so there was no hurry. Building a strong foundation for future progress was the most important thing. This would be the start of Lucian´s rise to power which would become a legend in all 12 Universes one day.

Earth: Age 756

It had been 10 years since Lucian landed on earth and started his training to become the strongest being in the Universe. This was another goal he set himself during his years of training with the influence of his Saiyan genes. He had grown very well to an impressive height of 1.8 meters at the age of 14. His facial features were very elegant in contrast to his unruly spiky black hair and his body seemed to contain immeasurable power with broad shoulders and well-shaped muscles which were not bulky but just the right size to fight. For the last 10 years, he did nothing aside from hunting, eating, sleeping, and training which gave him some very satisfying results. For starters, his Ki Control and his Ki Capacity exponentially increased to very high levels. He was now able to fly, hide his power level and also shoot Ki Beams from his Hands or create a shock wave with the help of Ki. His proficiency in Ki Control would also enable him to create his own techniques, but due to having so much time on his hands he chose to leave that for the remaining 5 years of his training and focus on the basics in the meantime. This would show the best results in his opinion. Then there was the manipulation of light or rather photons. His rising proficiency in handling Ki also improved his manipulation of light leading to a few abilities he could currently use. Lasers, Invisibility, and Illusions. He was quite well versed in the use of Lasers but invisibility and especially illusions required a very high level of control over Photons. He could manage to become invisible when he stood in front of a wall and acted like a chameleon, but anything other than that would result in a failure. As for Illusions, the hardest of his current abilities to actually use, it was more like changing his hair color or adding features to himself. It was just too hard to do anything unrelated to his body at his current level. Lucian naturally did not forget to train his body in order to not explode when training his Ki like a maniac and relied on the heaviest metals on the planet to make training gear. The reason why he stopped training was that he just could not resist watching Goku fighting Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku´s engagement, and the Wedding. He was a Dragon Ball fan, after all. As for his choice of a future wife, he was not clear at the moment because Bulma might be the most beautiful woman around at the moment, he did not want to steal Vegeta´s soon to be wife. It just did not feel right. That, on the other hand, could not be said for Android 18. If he could go out with her before Krillin started liking her that would be the best outcome and if that did not work Lucian had other plans to find a suitable mate.

A few months later Goku beat Piccolo at the Tournament in front of a fangirling Lucian and soon married Chi-Chi. With these events carved in his mind, Lucian was finally in the mood to work even harder than before.

His current power level was 30000.

Earth: Age 761

In a very dense forest, there was a young man lifting an oversized metal dumbbell on a small artificial raising. He was around 2.1 meters tall, with a lean and well-muscled body, broad shoulders, an elegant face, spiky but short black hair and wore training gear. This was naturally Lucian, who else. The now 19-year-old youth strengthened all of his abilities over the years and developed his own Ki techniques. His main focus lay with the Control of the Ki. To not become a complete loner he visited cities all over the world, ate at restaurants after taking some bad guy´s money and bought clothes here and there. When he reached a bottleneck with his Ki Control or his light manipulation playing Poker in casinos or going to art galleries, he appreciated beauty, after all, distracted him and sometimes gave him new valuable ideas. Some time ago he also visited Dr. Brief, Bulma´s father, in order to ask for assistance to increase his understanding of light (how photons behave etc.) and gave him the space pot he still had lying around in return. Thus his understanding of light increased and so did his proficiency with his techniques. He even managed to form the rough outline of a light sword. Lucian was basically trying to create a proper lightsaber for himself with a very different take on its form and abilities compared to Star Wars. It was basically what Admiral Kizaru did just Ki to stabilize it and increase its power in the current unstable state. His wish was to travel at speed of light at some point by turning his body into photons like a light logia devil fruit. Basically not very scientific at all. If he could receive Regeneration as well, it would be even better. It was nearly time for Raditz`s arrival on earth and thus Son Goku´s Death after which he trained with the North Kai on his planet. There were a few things that puzzled Lucian at the moment though. The first being the missing tail, which full-blooded Saiyans would normally possess in this Universe as opposed to the ones in Universe 6. Then there was Kami. As the guardian of the earth, he should be aware of Lucian´s presence and his strength to at least some degree, but until this point, he had not initiated contact. There were a few reasons he could think of why Kami 'ignored' him. Fear, ignorance or he waiting until Lucian contacted him personally. Leaving that aside, for now, he noticed an incoming energy signature of a power level of around 1500. If nothing had changed from the original plot then Raditz just landed on earth. He did not plan on rescuing Goku as his death would lead to him visiting King Kai on his planet for his eventual power up and this was necessary for later on. A few hours later he could feel Goku and Piccolo fighting Raditz, Gohan´s fury was tangible even from a great distance which hurt Lucian emotionally because Gohan was one of his favorite characters from the series in terms of character and strength. But this had to happen and he promised he would make it up to him in the future. Then he suddenly heard an ancient voice in his head.

"Excuse me for suddenly speaking to you, Sir, but let me introduce myself first. I am the guardian of the earth, Kami, and I would like to meet you for a little discussion on the events that just occurred on earth.", he paused for a second to assess Lucian´s mood and continued when he sensed no hostility from him, "It would be a pleasure to welcome you on my lookout in".

With the mental link still intact he sent his approval back, "I am on my way".

He extended his senses and felt for Kami´s energy signature, located him a few thousand kilometers away on a much higher altitude and rapidly sped off into the distance.

Meanwhile, Kami had his brows raised in nervousness when he waited for Lucian to arrive at his lookout and was astonished to find him speeding in the direction of the lookout with a speed he had never seen before. This only further strengthened his estimate of the other's strength. The signature was very faint and he was probably the only one on the planet who had managed to even notice Lucian´s energy as the other was very secretive when practicing with his Ki. There were only very few instances when he was able to feel it at all. Like just now.

Kami turned around to Mr. Popo to inform him of the guest´s arrival.

" He is incoming. Please leave a positive impression on him because he might be the only we have to survive the current situation."

A few seconds later a tall figure descended upon the platform shrouded in a mysterious aura of incomprehensibleness with his sweatpants and t-shirt fluttering in the wind. In Kami´s eyes, he appeared to be very level headed and laid back, with a very tall body for a human and gravity-defying black, spiky hair, but also a gentle expression on his youthful face. This made him forget his nervousness to some degree and he welcomed his guest immediately.

"Welcome to my lookout. May I know your name too, Sir?" Kami asked while he slightly lifted the corner of his lips.

"My name is Lucian. It is quite an honor for me to be directly invited by the earth´s guardian himself. I assume you would want to talk about the Saiyan who appeared on earth and killed Son Goku, but that's not your whole purpose for summoning me, am I right? Also, you do not have to act so humbly around me." Lucian answered with a mischievous expression.

This baffled Kami and Mr. Popo a little bit, so Kami replied. "You are correct about that, Mr. Lucian. As I thought, you are not simple and I hope you will not be offended if I ask you about your strength. Although you are suppressing your Ki, I have the feeling that you are definitely stronger than this Saiyan who killed Goku, but I can not judge by how much. That is why I would like to ask for your assistance next year when these other two Saiyans will arrive on earth."

Lucian thought for a short moment about how much he should tell him.

"I am impressed that you could feel a little of my strength, Kami. I guess you heard about the power levels this Raditz guy mentioned?" Kami immediately nodded and said. "Yes, he said that Goku had a power level of just over 400 just like Piccolo."

Lucian looked a little satisfied and grinningly added. "That is correct. Raditz had a power level of 1500, by the way. The Saiyans who will arrive are supposed to have much higher power levels, too. This won´t be a problem as my power level is much higher. You could say that this Raditz guy couldn´t even scratch if he tried."

Kami´s jaw fell and even Mr. Popo looked shocked. They could not even comprehend such strength as they were already shocked when they saw this alien display his power earlier that day.

"Kami, will you bring Goku to King Kai for training now that he is in the Other World?" Lucian asked casually as though it was normal to meet a Kai.

"King Yemma send him to King Kai already, but how do you know that? I just came back from the meeting." Kami nearly fell to the ground when he heard the question. He himself knew about the Other World and the Kais because he was the Guardian of Earth. This young man in front of him became even more mysterious now.

Lucian became a little cocky now that he managed to down the Earth´s Guardian with a few words. That probably never happened before. So he told him: "I actually know more about the Universe than the majority of mortals. Like King Kai, the Grand Kai and even Supreme Kais. I know about the Dragon Balls you created and even about your race, but you don´t have to worry too much as I am not your enemy and you can ask for my help any time." Lucian paused for a minute to let Kami process what he just heard. "To be honest, I wasn´t born on earth just like Son Goku. I am a Saiyan just like Raditz and Goku. The black, spiky hair is a trait of the Saiyan race if you hadn´t noticed just like the tail, although Goku and I cut it off. No one needs that stupid thing."

Kami was astonished. There was actually another Saiyan on earth! What flabbergasted him even more, was when Lucian mentioned the different Kais. Even he knew nothing about the existence of Supreme Kais.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Lucian noticed that Kami´s brain was probably short-circuiting because of the information he just got so he switched the topic.

Kami took some time to answer: "I wanted to let Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and the others train up here on the lookout to prepare them for the invasion in a year. Why do you ask?"

"It was just a casual question. But I would like you to keep my existence a secret from the others as it would only hinder progress. The more pressure there is on them the faster they will progress in this year. The same goes for Goku, too. I would also like to ask you for a favor." Lucian asked with narrowed eyes making the atmosphere seem more serious.

"Of course, but what can I help you with?" Kami asked with his eyes wide open.

"Please ask Bulma if she could build a gravity room for me to train in as fast as possible with at least 100G of force inside. I believe that as one of the smartest people on earth she can handle that. The Saiyans are not the only ones who could pose a danger to us and I have to prepare for that." Lucian returned earnestly.

Kami´s expression turned earnest as well when he heard that.

"It would be my pleasure to do that for you. Let me contact her right away." With that said Kami closed his eyes and send a mental message to Bulma.

"You can also tell her about me if you want to, but she has to keep it a secret, too. I will go back to my house now, so have her deliver it there, please. Let´s meet each other in a year again. Farewell." Lucian said and vanished in a burst of blue light.

Kami finished his conversation with slightly astonished and motivated Bulma when he noticed the uncommon color of Lucian´s Ki.

'What makes him so different?' he thought.

Just one month later Lucian noticed the sound of an approaching his house, he exited his house and saw a house-sized package falling from the sky with a parachute slowing it down. In Lucian´s excitement, he immediately flew towards and caught it in mid-air, easily lifting tons of metal without breaking a sweat. after placing it near his house, he opened it, entered the room and started the system. With a loud beep sound, the system launched and a short message appeared on the nearby screen, obviously from Bulma.

'Hello Lucian,

Kami already informed me of what you told him and I couldn´t wait to start the project, especially after I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me, so it helped me to distract my thoughts for some time. Thanks for that. I hope to meet you in person at some point and please protect the earth in Goku´s stead now that he´s not here.

Ps: I heard that you are a Saiyan and imagined you to have a similar appetite as Goku. To help you out a bit I also included a few capsules of food in a cabinet to your right-hand side.

From the single but sexy Bulma'

Below the message, there was a picture of Bluma next to the gravity room wearing mechanic gear with her cleavage showing a little, her blue hair slightly disheveled, holding a wrench in her right hand and her left on her hip while winking at the camera with a smile on her face.

'Okay, that is hot. So Yamcha already cheated on her this early on. I wonder how high his IQ is to cheat on someone like Bulma. You would have to be stupid to an unimaginable degree or, well, gay to do that. It was never mentioned what really happened. Ah, who cares, but I might have to change my wife-plans now because Bulma just made herself more attractive than she already was and she seems to be interested in me, too, although I haven´t met her yet. What exactly did Kami tell her?' Lucian wondered, ate some of the delicious food from the capsules while glancing at the picture of Bulma every now and then, as he started to increase the gravity in the room.

When he adjusted to 50G after a few minutes to not notice it anymore, he promptly increased it to 75G and continued. Suddenly an idea struck his mind. What if he played matchmaker between Vegeta and Bulma´s sister Tights? This way Trunks might still be born into the same family and Vegeta would become loyal to earth. In a fanfiction from his previous life, Vegeta married Tights, too, but the storyline did not change in any way, just that Trunks had blonde hair. With this reassurance and thought of meeting Vegeta, Lucian started to train even harder and set the gravity to 150G in an instant. His power level was at 153000.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth: Age 762

Nearly a year Raditz died on earth, the room of the big gravity room in the middle of a forest opened and Lucian walked out with a satisfied look on his face. He managed to improve very well during this year as his power level already reached a whopping 813000, nearly reaching the strength of Frieza´s First Transformation. It was November 2nd now, the day before Vegeta and Nappa would arrive on earth. Thus, Lucian quickly took a bath and wore a new set of grey sweatpants and a tight-fitting red T-Shirt showing off his broad shoulders and lean, muscular body together with a pair of sneakers. It would be his first time meeting Bulma today and he wanted to make a good impression on her. She was currently living in the Kame House with Master Roshi, the turtle and so on while working on a scouter to measure power levels. Lucian went outside his house and focused his senses to find the little island with Master Roshi´s Ki structure on it. Once he had found it, he set out at high speed to arrive before the sunset.

Meanwhile at the Kame House. Master Roshi and Bulma had summoned ShenLong with the Dragon Balls a few minutes before to revive Goku because he sent them a mental message with King Kai´s help. They were nervous as it was the day before the enemies arrived on earth. Bulma, on the other hand, showed nervousness in her expression but was secretly reassured that there was still someone on earth that could handle the enemies in case of Goku´s late arrival. Lucian, the guy she built the gravity room for a few months ago. At that time, Kami told her only a few things about this mysterious man such as that he was another Saiyan and he had the confidence to win against the enemies. On an impulse, Bulma even sent a rather provocative picture with the gravity room after she broke up with Yamcha, but now that she thought about it, later on, had forgotten that she did not even know the guy's age. What if he was 70 years old? She just hoped he was a young man as it would be less awkward to meet him. To her surprise Master Roshi´s eyebrows shot up and he looked in the direction of the setting sun. Bulma followed his example and discovered growing black dot ion the distance. Moments later the dot turned into the silhouette of a man who stopped in front of them while still floating above the water surface. Bulma´s eyes immediately appeared to be shooting hearts out of them. She saw a very tall man, well above two meters in height, wearing grey sweatpants and a red T-shirt which covered his athletic body. His face the most handsome face she had seen, yet, featuring a mildly sharp jaw, a perfect nose and mesmerizing black eyes which stared directly into hers. A smirk formed on his face, making him look a little mischievous but even more attractive to look at. Bulma´s cheeks heated up when she saw that. Then she heard Master Roshi´s voice: "Excuse me, young man, can I help with something? If lost your way to the mainland I would gladly help you out!" Master Roshi said with his usual calmness. He could not sense any Ki from this young man, but the ability to fly said otherwise. The Youth moved his eyes from Bulma to Roshi and said with a laugh in his deep, gentle voice: "Thank you for the offer, Master Roshi, but I already arrived at my destination."

When his deep voice entered Bulma´s ears, her face heated up even more. It was just too sexy coupled with the man´s otherworldly features. She suddenly realized something.

'Was he the guy kami mentioned to her?' she wondered.

Lucian turned his gaze at Bulma again and saw her blush which made him very satisfied with himself.

"Hello, beautiful Lady, I assume that you are Bulma?" he asked with his gentle voice.

Bulma was now sure that this man had to be Lucian.

"Yes, that is correct. And, are you Mister Lucian?" Bulma asked slightly absentmindedly.

"You know him, Bulma?" Roshi asked in astonishment.

"That's right. Kami asked me a few months ago to build a gravity room for him, but I don´t know anything else about him or what wanted a gravity room for." She answered Roshi while her eyes stayed on Lucian the whole time.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Lucian, a Martial Artist who has lived his whole life in the middle of a great forest to the West. After that Raditz guy died, Kami summoned me to his lookout to ask for my help in the fight against the Saiyans. I agreed and in return, he contacted this lovely Lady to build a gravity room for me," he observed the even further reddening Bulma until he continued, "I also wanted to thank you personally, Bulma, for the delicious food and the beautiful picture you sent me. It motivated me very much. And please, just address me as Lucian." Lucian said sincerely with a wink. Bulma´s seemed to be on fire now. Master Roshi was astonished: 'To think there was someone on earth who was important enough to be summoned by Kami himself for a personal request'

He said: "Well, Lucian, in that case, you are here to wait for the Saiyan´s arrival, I guess. But the others are still with Kami."

"It is true and I already know that the guys are still away. The main reason I am here is to meet with Bulma. I wanted to get to know her before the fight tomorrow." Lucian said with a smile.

Bulma was flabbergasted.

'He came only for me?'

"Then please come in and join us for dinner" Roshi invited him.

"It would be my pleasure. By the way, I heard from Kami that you are a pervert, old man. I think that was only a rumor, but if you did something to this lovely Lady I would have to torture you until you never want to see women again. Fortunately, that doesn´t apply to you, right?" Lucian asked with narrowed eyes and a smile on his face.

Roshi´s face lost its color and he mumbled: " Yes that´s right."

Bulma nearly began to shout at him but remembered the handsome man beside her and lost all her anger immediately.

Together they went inside and ate dinner. Later that night Lucian went outside, sat down on the beach and watched the ocean. Shouts could be heard from the house a few minutes later, Lucian was pretty sure that Roshi was a pervert again. That's the Bulma he knew from the series. Loud, smart and sometimes quite savage. He turned around and saw Bulma´s beautiful figure approaching him.

"Hey there," Lucian said.

"Hey" she answered softly.

"Come, sit down and watch the ocean with me, Bulma"

"Sure, Lucian" Bulma nodded and sat down rather close to him.

They looked at the ocean in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Lucian turned his head to her and asked: "So Bulma, what do you normally do when there are no enemies threatening earth? I only know that you are a scientist, nothing specific."

Bulma was surprised by his interest in her.

"Well, I usually invent stuff and in my free time, I like to take bubble baths and eat strawberries. What about you, Lucian?" She asked gently.

"I usually train, eat and sleep. In my free time, I sometimes went to nearby cities to play some Poker in the Casinos, eat at the Restaurants or just do some errands for what you need every day. That has been my usual routine for the last 16 years, the year I arrived on earth." he answered truthfully.

Bulma wondered how someone could have been so dedicated doing nothing but train for over a decade.

"You said you arrived on earth 16 years ago. What were you doing before that? Living on another planet?" she asked straightforwardly.

Lucian looked directly into her eyes. With a little hesitation, he said:"I don´t remember what happened before I arrived here. I don´t have any memories or got any information from the little space capsule I came in," he saw Bulma´s eyes widening when she heard it, but he continued, "I only know my name, the fact that I´m a Saiyan and memories about martial arts and Ki Control. I am 20 years old now, but I never had any real friends, just casual acquaintances. When I heard that Goku was a Saiyan just like me I was quite happy. There was at least someone from the same home as me. But I will have to meet some time until he arrives here, am I correct?"

A few tears had formed in Bulma´s eyes at this point. To think he had been so lonely all these years. And to not have any memories from your childhood or parents must have been horrible. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don´t worry, now you have me and there are still my other friends. I will introduce you to them. They would surely be happy to become your friends, too."

Lucian was actually touched by what she said, but he also noticed something else.

"Thank you very much. But what exactly do you mean by 'you have me now'? I might actually understand in another way than you had intended to. Especially if it´s a beautiful young Lady holding my hand." He said in a low voice next to her ear.

Bulma´s cheeks and ears started to glow in a red tinge again.

'AH, he is totally correct!' she thought with worry.

"But," he slowly continued,"don´t worry, how about we go on a date after the fight tomorrow?"

Bulma nearly fell over. Was he interested in her? Such a handsome man would be the perfect boyfriend. And he was gentle, too. But when she thought about the fight with the Saiyans she was still worried.

"I would love to go on a date with you, but are you sure there won´t be a problem tomorrow? I heard the enemies will be very strong." She stated with genuine worry apparent on her face.

Lucian just smiled:" Don´t worry about them. I could take them on in my sleep. Although I´m only 20 years old, I am very strong. I saw a scouter on the house while we were eating and must have tested it out?"

Bulma was surprised by two things. His age on the one hand and his absolute confidence in the other. So was even younger than her. What a good catch!

"Yes, I tested it before. it said that Master Roshi had a power level of 139 and Krillin one of 206" she said immediately.

Lucian was ready to impress her. "Those two are the strongest humans on the planet, but that isn´t much in the universe. The Raditz guy Goku and Piccolo had a power level of 1500 and I can tell you that because I can see power levels without a scouter. I don´t want to sound arrogant, but my power level is exponentially higher than his."

Bulma couldn´t believe it. She had seen before what people with power levels of around 200 like Krillin could do. A value of 1500 was a few times that and now Lucian said that his own was exponentially higher than 1500? Unbelievable. This calmed her down a lot and gave her an even better expression of Lucian.

'What a guy' she mused to herself.

"I believe you, Lucian. I was really worried even though Kami reassured me of your strength, I am not a fighter myself, so I can only wait for you guys to go in action," she said softly and leaned her head on his shoulder with the last question which bothered her on her tongue,"There is still something that bothers me. I am already 29 years old, would you still be willing to go on a date with such an age difference between us?"

In response, Lucian hugged her shoulder gently and turned his head to her.

"Who cares. I have only known you for a few hours now, but I am certain of a few things. You are very beautiful, you have a gentle heart and you care about your friends a lot. That is what I care about. Something like age is unimportant, especially for someone like me. I just want us to enjoy our time."

Bulma buried her head even further in him when she heard that. Yamcha was after her beauty and that led to him cheating on her in the end, but Lucian was so different. He was not a superficial Jerk like the other guys she met before. The only other people who acted so gentle with were her parents and Son Goku. His presence was just unnaturally calming to her.

"I´m glad to hear that. I really am, Lucian" she whispered and drifted off to sleep.

Lucian naturally did not have anything against sleeping with a beautiful woman in his arms and laid down with her on the soft sand.

Master Roshi peeked through the window with a nosebleed, completely lost in his perverted fantasies again.

It was already noon, the sound of crashing waves and seagulls was audible in the area of the island. Two figures were visible on the beach, a tall man with a blue-haired woman within his embrace. The woman´s eyes opened slowly, she rubbed them gently, yawned and noticed her comfortable position within well-muscled arms. Her cheeks heated up, but it only lasted for a short time until she realized the situation. Bulma shook Lucian gently and whispered his name in a hurry for him to wake up. His eyes opened slowly, a smile across his whole face. Bulma´s expression, however, woke him up. He overslept for the invasion. Lucian gently lifted Bulma to her feet and said.

"I have to hurry. I can feel their energy signatures and the fight is already happening. Stay here with Master Roshi while I stop this nonsense."

He looked her in the eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek, lifted off and flew away.

"Please be careful" Bulma shouted after him. A second later he couldn´t be seen anymore. She hoped that everything would be going to plan.

Far away Nappa had just killed Piccolo who had protected Gohan with his life, he still proceeded to attack Gohan, but Goku arrived in time and saved his son. Lucian arrived at this moment, hid in the shadows and waited for the right time to appear. He saw Piccolo´s and Tien Shihan´s corpses and Krillin who had just eaten a Senzu Bean next to Goku and Gohan. Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu were apparently dead. He cursed himself for oversleeping because now that Piccolo was dead, Kami and the Dragon Balls also vanished.

'What a mess! he thought.

Goku had just powered up and was now fighting Nappa, which astonished Vegeta in the distance. They send energy beams at each other but as there was no clear winner, Nappa decided to attack Gohan and Krillin.

"You are too slow, Kakarot. I will take down your son and friend, Say Goodbye!" Nappa shouted crazily while approaching the two. Contrary to everything they had imagined to happen, a tall figure suddenly appeared between the three, stuck his index finger in Nappa´s direction, positioned his thumb in a 90-degree angle to it and shot a blue beam straight through the old man Nappa´s head, ending his life with ease. With an explosive sound, Nappa´s corpse landed on the ground and everyone was flabbergasted by the situation. A random guy had just appeared before he casually took out the Saiyan. They all sucked in a deep breath. Especially Vegeta´s senses told him to run away as fast as possible. Then the man spoke.

"Damn, so many guys already died because I overslept! Well, at least this old man won´t bother you anymore," he looked in Goku´s direction and added," by the way, my name is Lucian. I was supposed to stop this fight from the get-go, but I overslept. I am really sorry for this mess and your friend´s deaths."

Goku was surprised by this.

"Excuse me, but I have never seen you before. How did you even know what was going to happen here?" he asked.

"Kami asked me to help out last year" Lucian casually said.

"You are a Saiyan!" a very pissed off Vegeta interrupted.

Lucian narrowed his eyes when he watched the small Vegeta shouting at him.

"Shut up, Midget. Don´t interrupt me when I am speaking to someone!", Lucian emitted some of his Ki which nearly caused a tornado to appear on the battlefield, but he mainly pressed down on Vegeta who was already kneeling.

"As Frieza´s lapdog, you should know how to kneel before the strong, let me help you out"

The pressure on Vegeta increased until he was pressed down on the ground face first.

Lucian turned to Goku again.

"Sorry, about that. To think someone with a measly power level of 18000 would be so proud of himself. Well, as I said, Kami asked me to help, I prepared myself and here I am. The little Midget is also right about me being a Saiyan just like you, Goku, and I have waited quite some time already to meet you. I know you trained with King Kai and if I am not mistaken, he is currently watching."

He then walked over to Gohan and Krillin to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you two!" The two shook his outstretched hand.

Goku shook his hand, too.

Lucian turned his attention back to the exhausted Vegeta and said.

"So, Vegeta, 'Prince of the Saiyans' or whatever you call yourself, why are you working for the shitface Frieza?"

Vegeta struggled to look at Lucian´s face and snarled.

"What do you know. When planet Vegeta was destroyed by an Asteroid he took us remaining Saiyans in and how couldnßt we comply when he is just too powerful. In order to surmount him, I have constantly battled over the years to gain power and I would have reached if I had gotten all the Dragon Balls here on earth to wish for immortality. But you had to stop me! I am a Prince! No one can treat me like this!"

Lucian was still absolutely calm as though this something trivial.

"That´s funny. From what I heard Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta personally because he feared the Saiyans potential. It´s only a legend but that guy is too paranoid. Let me tell you this. You are not even close to his power level. His base form has a power level of 530.000. And then there are the other transformations. His absolute strength is around 120.000.000. Now tell me. How long would it take you to reach that?"

Vegeta looked like his whole family had died all over again.

"W-what are you saying?" He stuttered, "Frieza was responsible for our Race´s destruction? And what are those power levels? That´s insane!"

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were shocked, too. That was something unimaginable for them. Their base power levels were still below 10000, How were they supposed to reach one in the millions?

"Let me say this. If you believe me or not isn´t my concern. Your scouters were tapped, so Frieza probably heard what you said about Dragon Balls. There are Dragon Balls on Namek, too, aren't there?" Lucian said indifferently.

Goku was the first to say something.

"Are you saying that there´s a way to revive the other´s?" Goku happily jumped in Lucian´s view.

"Yes, that is what I`m saying, but if Frieza knew about them, too, there is a chance that he is on his way there to probably wish for the same as Vegeta did. Immortality." Vegeta paled visibly. The others were not better off.

"But don´t worry, we could stop him. I am the most likely to have a chance against that guy at the moment. Oh, and what do you want to do with this guy, Goku?"

Goku was thinking hard until he came to a decision.

"Let us spare him. He should experience how that feels. In the future, he might follow this example." Goku said with a serious expression.

Krillin and Gohan protested at first but Goku could not be swayed.

"Well, fine" Lucian walked over and punched him unconscious, put him on his shoulder like a bag and walked over.

A plane approached from the distance, it landed and Bulma exited with Chi-Chi and Roshi.

"Gohan, are you fine my baby?" Chi-Chi screamed and hugged Gohan with a vice grip.

Bulma saw Lucian with someone in a weird armor on his shoulder and sent him a smile.

"I´m sorry, Bulma, but I was too late to save Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo. Kami and the Dragon Balls are gone, too." Lucian said with a sad expression. Bulma froze. She then saw the corpses on the ground and a few tears flowed from her eyes. They were her friends, after all. Lucian threw Vegeta down, hugged Bulma and let her kick Vegeta to her heart`s desire. Chi-Chi followed closely after while shouting.

"You hurt my Gohan!"

Lucian waited for them to collect the corpses and entered the plane after them. Goku introduced him to Chi-Chi, mentioned that he saved Gohan which made Chi-Chi thank him over and over again.

"Now without the Dragon Balls we cannot wish the others to live again, thus Goku and I planned to go to Namek, Kami´s and Piccolo´s home planet to use their Dragon Balls instead while stopping another bad guy from wishing for immortality or some other shit in order to control the universe. He is stronger than the little midget I took down countless times." Lucian narrated.

The others were happy to hear that there was still a chance to revive their friends but with another enemy waiting for them.

"Say. Lucian how do you plan on going there and how strong is this guy you are talking about?" Bulma inquired.

"Well, the guy I am talking about has a power level of over 530.000 and as for how to travel there, we would need to ask King Kai about the coordinates and find a spaceship to go there. Maybe you could build one out of my old one which I gave to your father some time ago? Or Goku´s?"

He stated.

"What, 530.000?" Bulma screamed loud enough to burst eardrums.

Goku spoke to King Kai just now and also turned around to Lucian.

"Hey, Lucian, how strong are you exactly? Could you also tell me my level?"

Lucian smiled and said.

"Let me start with your level. Your level is in the 9000s, Krillin´s level is 1770, Gohan is at 981. The guy I killed was at 4000 and the little one we took with us has a level of 18.000. As for my level, it is currently at 813.000. Oh, and I have a superpower."

The plane shook for a moment and everyone´s eyes widened at his words.

'He is that strong?' Everyone thought the same thing except for Goku.

'I would like to fight him at some point!' Was his.

Bulma was feeling proud for some reason she could not make out yet and was the first one to speak again.

"What exactly do you mean by a superpower? Is it something unique?" She wondered.

"That is right. Kami´s superpower is to create Dragon Balls, for instance. Mine is vastly different but not any weaker. I will not get into too much detail now, but it has something to do with elements." He said with a teacher like tone.

This further added to the other´s surprise. He is so strong already and still has an ability on the level of creating Dragon Balls? Their common sense was completely overthrown.

Then they suddenly heard a voice in their heads and were confused once again.

"Hello, there, it´s King Kai. I saw your fight just now and decided to train the ones who died. And as Mr. Lucian already guessed, I can tell you the coordinates of Planet Namek." King Kai said slowly, showing respect when mentioning Lucian´s name.

"At least he knows how to make up for his own mistake of sending Goku here too late. Not that I am one to speak, though." Lucian added in an embarrassed tone.

"But Bulma, could you built a spaceship with your father?"

She thought for a moment.

"Yes, that should be possible. When would you need it?" She inquired.

"Within the next two weeks" He answered.

"We may manage that."

Then they set off the Son Family and Krillin in their homes. Lucian followed Bulma to her home as she invited him to stay there for the next two weeks. Upon leaving the plane Panchy, Bulma´s mother greeted them enthusiastically, especially Lucian.

"My, and who are you handsome guy? Bulma´s new boyfriend?" She asked Lucian while teasingly looking between them.

"Nice to meet you. Mrs. Briefs. My name is Lucian. As for my relationship with Bulma, I didn´t get further than to ask her out on a date yet." he shook her hand.

She turned around to Bulma and whispered into her ear.

"Where did you find this gentlemanly Adonis, honey? You absolutely need to make him my son in law!"

Bulma´s face heated up again.

"Bulma also invited me to stay here for two weeks while she builds a spaceship for our use. I hope that won´t be a burden for you." Lucian said.

"No, please stay with us. You won´t be a bother at all." Panchy gave Bulma a thumbs up when she heard that.

Bulma quickly took Lucian by the arm and quickly escaped inside.

"Come, I will show you your room. Please excuse my mother. She is always so pushy when meeting new people."

Lucian just nodded and enjoyed the soft feeling on his arm while they made their way in.

Over the next two weeks, Lucian and Bulma spend a lot of time together while she built a spaceship with her father who still remembered him from before. Mr. Popo visited, too, showed them Kami´s old spaceship, gave them some knowledge about the Namekian language and Bulma built a translation machine. In the end, everyone decided to fly on tow spaceships towards Namek, Bulma, Lucian, Krillin and Gohan with the namekian spaceship and the Goku with the newbuild one with the gravity machine in order to train for the incoming fight, but he would fly a day later than the others as the spaceship was not finished. Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and I were responsible to search for the Dragon Balls first, Vegeta was also with them as cannon fodder, although he did not know that as he was still unconscious because of Lucian´s 'care'. The four met on Master Roshi´s island, they boarded the ship with the chained Vegeta, sat down on their respective seats and started their one month journey to Namek.

Krillin and Gohan used their time for image training while Lucian and Bulma entertained each other or just enjoyed each other´s company. Krillin and Gohan also noticed how close they got. Vegeta was fed by them every now and then.

Just before they landed, Lucian threw Vegeta over his shoulder and said.

"When we land I want you to set up a camp in a safe place, Bulma. Gohan and Krillin, I want you to take the Dragon Ball Radar and search for the first Dragon Balls while I investigate how many enemies we are dealing with. Vegeta will probably go on his own little revenge. You don´t have to worry about him turning against you. He won´t dare." A sinister smile formed on his face when he thought about it.

Everyone was okay with their role. The spaceship landed on the ground and Lucian immediately went outside, threw Vegeta to the ground which woke him up and said in a grave voice.

"Vegeta, we are currently on Planet Namek. Frieza and his minions will be here, too, in order to wish for something. If you want to go after Frieza, you are free to go. But remember something. If you dare to harm even a hair on my companion´s bodies, I will erase your existence from this universe and hunt you down in the Other World, too. I heard there was a place full of fluff, its supposed to be the worst nightmare of every villain. As a mass murderer, you might enjoy it there!" Lucian was laughing like a real villain when he saw Vegeta´s face of horror. The others shuddered as well. That was very ruthless of him but at the same time showed that he cared about them.

"Oh, and you got stronger after I suppressed you on earth, even just now you got stronger because of my threat. Saiyan physique really is another mystery I have to study in the future. Five other Ki signatures are currently on their way towards the planet and three are way stronger than you are, maybe some of Frieza´s elite force or whatever."

Vegeta was visibly fuming with anger but could do nothing in front of absolute power, he had to admit that.

"I will definitely surpass you, Lucian, and when I do, you will cower in front of me!", with that Vegeta took off and flew in the direction of Frieza´s troops.

Lucian smirked and turned around to the others. Before he could say anything, two soldiers of the Frieza force appeared near the spaceship with the clear intent to kill them thus Lucian flicked his hand in their direction and shot blue beams through their heads with his signature execution move. The others were frightened at first but visibly relieved when they saw the corpses covered in armor on the ground.

Bulma talked first, "Lucian, I´m not sure why but I think you didn´t tell Vegeta everything about the enemies. Is there something we should be aware of?"

Lucian was satisfied with her perception and answered her, "You are correct, Bulma, one part is that one of the Ki signatures is around 5 times stronger than Vegeta. The other thing is that not only are they incoming but there are others waiting in space. One person feels similar to Frieza and three others are around six to seven times stronger than Vegeta with other weak signatures around them. My guess would be that either Frieza´s father or his brother have come to get the benefit for of the of the Dragon Balls for themselves."

Silence filled the area again before Lucian added something which boosted the other´s confidence once again, "I will personally deal with them but in order for me to be able to, we have to find the Eldest Namekian on the planet. You will see why. Gohan, Krillin, you may go now. Remember to suppress your signatures and to not confront anyone stronger than you."

"Alright!", they shouted and flew off.

Bulma waited for a moment, walked towards Lucian, tiptoed, hugged his neck making him lower his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I will wait for you to destroy the bad guys and give you a nice present when you come back," she whispered with a hoarse voice.

He hugged her back gently and said, "You better surprise me, d-a-r-l-i-n-g. Be safe."

Then he disappeared. Bulma smiled with a red face caused by embarrassment and excitement.

'A smooth smooth-talker as always'.

15 minutes later Lucian reached a small village inhabited by a few Namekians. He stood to the side against a wall using his invisibility and kept his Ki suppressed while waiting for the perfect opportunity to rescue earth´s future guardian, Dende, who was still a child and the Dragon ball Frieza wanted to steal. That guy was also here with soldiers and two of his bodyguards, Dodoria a pink, ugly creature and Zarbon a blue-skinned handsome man. They had power levels in the 20.000s which dwarfed next to his current 830.000 and Frieza´s 530.000 in his base form. It would be possible for Lucian to assassinate Frieza right there but he had to trigger Goku´s Super Saiyan Transformation later on. He was allowed to live for a while longer.

'I´m such a kind guy', he mused sarcastically.

All Namekians were dead except for Dende when he arrived, so he actually waited for only a few seconds for them to loosen their hold on Dende, dashed out, grabbed him and the three Dragon Balls they already had and the one from the village while radiating a power level of 20.000 and flew off. He only heard Frieza´s shout for his bodyguards to follow him and a spike in power from anger for a short moment. Lucian flew slowly on purpose. He wanted to kill one of them but also show some of his power to Frieza. It was mainly to anger him and also to make him focus on himself to make Goku´s and the other´s time easier while powering up. Dodoria and Zarbon had finally caught up," Stop and hand over the Dragon Balls! They are Lord Frieza´s property, you imbecile," Dodoria shouted in a haughty tone.

Lucian stopped and smirked right in their face, "I don´t think so, bubblegum boy."

"Haha, what can you do with a power level of 20.000? We are much stronger than..." before he could finish Lucian had already formed a Ki-Light Sword in his hand, radiated a power level of around 500.000 and cleaved Dodoria´s body in half, then he disappeared again. Zarbon was shocked by the display of power with cold sweat flowing down his forehead. Frieza felt the energy, too, he did not expect to have someone else on the planet with a power level comparable to his base form. And if this person was able to mask his energy level, there was no way to estimate his real power. This was a problem he could only solve by himself.

'No one in the universe steals from me. No one. I will hunt you down, peasant'.

Lucian was already on his way to collect Krillin and Gohan again although he had not expected o find Dende this fast. They were surprised by the Dragon Balls and the little Namekian but did not ask for his reason as to why they were stopping the search. Their next destination was the Namekian Guru, the oldest Namekian on the planet. He was easily found by Lucian because he had the strongest Namekian as a bodyguard. The reason why he wanted to meet the Elder was to make use of his superpower to unlock a person´s potential. This would help him achieve a much higher power level in a short amount of time before fighting Frieza or the other Frost Demon outside the planet. With the increase in his body´s power level, he estimated higher chances of performing the Super Saiyan transformation.

They finally saw a small village after some flying with quite a few Namekians. There was a bigger house in the middle with a strong ki signature inside, supposedly the strongest of the Namekians. The Namekians had also noticed the new figures flying towards them and braised themselves for a possible fight. Lucian landed with unconscious Dende, Krillin, and Gohan near the Village center where the villagers surrounded them. From the big house, a tall green figure of Lucian´s height appeared with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want here, strangers? We don´t welcome you here, especially if you are together with the people who attacked our planet. Hand the Namekian child and the Dragon Balls over!", the strong Namekian shouted in their face while releasing his Ki.

Lucian was the only one of the group unaffected by the Namekian´s Ki pressure and told him with a calm expression, "Please, calm down. We are not here to hurt you, we are in search of the Dragon Balls to wish for our own planets Dragon Balls and guardian back. The very Dragon Dragon Balls we have were stolen from Frieza and we would like to assist you to fight him and his army off. We just need the Dragon Ball from your village. I would also like to speak to the Elder."

The Namekian just wanted to refuse when an ancient voice was heard from the Main house, "Nail, let them in. I can sense no malice from them and they are telling the truth."

The Namekian, Nail, gritted his teeth and reluctantly led them in the house. In a big seat sat the oldest Namekian alive, carrying a small smile on his wrinkly green face.

"Welcome guests, I am the Guru and I thank you for saving the child you´re carrying. If you have the ability to steal from Frieza, you must possess great power. Although you are hiding your ki, I can feel that you are very special. What is your name, young man."

"it is an honor to meet you, Guru, my name is Lucian and with me are my companions Gohan and Krillin. I rescued this little man from a village Frieza attacked and took all of the Dragon balls with me as well. You are also correct about my strength, I might not be able to beat him in a one on one right now but that is also a reason I am here right now", Lucian said with respect discernable in his deep voice.

Nail was alarmed by this statement. How strong was this guy? Being able to steal from a universal Overlord.

"I guess that you already know about my superpower if you came here to become stronger. If I might ask, young Lucian, do you have a superpower, too? I met one other person with a superpower before and I got a similar feeling from them. It would be my pleasure to help you out with your request if you helped our race survive", the Guru said.

"That´s great!", Krillin shouted from the top of his lungs. Gohan was happy, too, jumping a little on the same spot.

Lucian offered Dende´s unconscious body to the nearby Nail, "please take him. His family just died, so I think it would be better for him to wake up around familiar people instead of aliens."

"Whatever", Nail scowled at him and left.

"Please excuse him. He just doesn´t trust strangers. Tell me, Lucian, where are you from. You have features similar to Saiyans but they were annihilated a few decades ago", the elder asked a bit confused.

"You are right, Guru, I am indeed a Saiyan. My companions are a human and a half-Saiyan. We come from earth where one of you Namekians was sent because of a drought and became the world´s guardian and created Dragon Balls. Unfortunately, he died after 2 Saiyans attacked our planet while I was still sleeping", Lucian smiled awkwardly at that," We would like to revive him with your planet´s Dragon Balls and I would also like to ask you to unlock our potentials."

The Guru had a good impression of Lucian as he was very polite and did not demand to be helped. It would be a great achievement for their race to make friends with such a person. Powerful and honest.

Krillin was confused at what Lucian said, "Excuse me but what do you exactly mean by releasing a person´s hidden potential, Lucian?"

The Elder answered the question instead, "It means that I can help you step into your dormant potential, basically giving you a power-up and help you in your future growth."

This made Gohan and Krillin very excited. What a powerful ability it had to be in order to achieve this.

The Guru continued, "Please come over to my side and let me place my hand on top of your head. Let´s start with the short, bald one, Krillin, was it?"

Krillin´s smiled nearly split his face in half as he paced over to the Guru´s side. The old Namekian placed his hand on Krillin who started to glow after a few seconds. his smile grew even further and he jumped and punched around feeling his new power. Around 11000.

"It is done", he started coughing for a second making Krillin and Gohan worry.

"Don´t worry, my old age is affecting me. The use of my power doesn't make it better or worse. I just act as a catalyst," he said.

Gohan walked over next. He started to glow in a similar fashion, just slightly stronger.

"You, my child, have a considerable amount of power lingering inside of you. I could only help you to slightly access it."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Guru", Gohan said in a sincere voice with a big smile plastered on his face. His level was around Krillin´s.

Gohan walked back and Lucian´s turn finally came.

"Now then, young man, it is time for you. I am already wondering what is going to happen."

Lucian walked over, the Elder placed his hand on top of his head and began to unleash his hidden potential. The ground started to shake as Lucian began to glow. Gohan, Krillin and other Namekian´s stared in a awe at the incredible energy which was released. It could be felt all over the planet. Vegeta nearly fell over when he felt the huge amount of familiar Ki, wondering if this was Lucian´s real strength. Frieza felt it, too. This rising power level was several times higher than the one from earlier. The being from earlier was strong, even in his eyes. Back at the village, the trembling of the earth stopped suddenly and the light around Lucian died down as well. The Elder, Gohan, Krillin and even Nail in a different house were the only ones on the vicinity to actually have the ability to judge the amount of ki to some degree. Guru was very excited to have this person on their side. He never felt such a strong energy. Krillin and Gohan were scared out of their minds. They always knew that Lucian was strong, he told them his power level which dwarfed theirs in comparison, but to experience it personally was completely different. Lucian was astonished, too. He obviously examined his progress but that did not prepare him for this. His power level of around 830.000 rose all the way to 9.700.000 in one go. Although it increased by a few times like the other´s, it was only relatively speaking. In reality, there was a huge difference. His mastery of light rose and there was something else. For the first time in years, one of the words appeared in his mind again. Super Saiyan Transformation. This was one of the best things that could have happened to him.

'This is perfect! If I can really access the Super Saiyan Transformation now I would have no problem at all fighting Frieza. I`m not sure about the other Frost Demon outside the planet, though. It feels like I have to concentrate my power in my upper back to unlock my new form which is oddly similar to how the Saiyans from Universe 6 unlocked it, without experiencing huge amounts of anger. They also don´t have a tail like me. Was I born and somehow arrived in another Universe by accident? Well, let´s think about that later", he thought.

"This is incredible. I couldn´t even release one percent of your potential, Lucian. I have high hopes for the survival of our race now in the last days of my life. Thank you so much for helping us, it means a lot", a single tear fell down his face.

"Lucian, what the hell is wrong with your power, it´s just way too incredible. How could we lose now? What do you think, Gohan?", Krillin cried out turning towards Gohan. The small half-Saiyan nodded," I think you are correct. With my Dad coming tomorrow to help and Lucian here, there won´t be anything to worry about."

Lucian laughed at their antics," If you have so much confidence I can definitely not let you down, guys."

Nail entered the house again, this time with a conscious Dende. The little guy watched the people in front of him, especially Lucian, with awe after he felt their sudden surge in power. He bowed in their direction and humbly said," Thank you very much for saving me from the village. I cat even imagine what would have happened otherwise".

Lucian smiled because of Dende´s politeness," No problem. I was searching for the Dragon Balls and just picked you up while retrieving it."

Nail walked up, too, bowed to Lucian and said," I´m very sorry for how I treated you before even though you did so much for us. I hope you can forgive me," he apologized with sincerity and looked Lucian in the eye. The men in front of him appeared even taller after his display of power.

"I forgive you, considering that your race and planet are currently being decimated," Lucian glanced over to the Guru who had a slight smile on his face and looked back to Dende and Nail declaring," After tomorrow you won´t have to worry about that anymore, I promise."

Everyone´s faces lit up. There was finally hope.

'I can´t believe this is happening. Just a few minutes ago there was no hope and suddenly there is!', the Namekians thought similarly.

Krillin, Gohan, and Lucian stayed for one more hour before leaving for their camp. Lucian was excited that his power grew this much. They flew for a few minutes before landing outside a cave and walked in discovering a little house, entered it and found Bulma on her communicator.

"Hey guys, my father is telling me that Goku will land in a few hours!", Bulma screamed in their direction, stood up from her chair and jumped in Lucian´s chest. He caught her and said," That´s great. Tomorrow we will erase these guys with the help of Goku and wish for the resurrection of the others."

"Bulma, you wouldn´t believe what happened today. I always knew that Lucian was strong but after we met that Guru and he unsealed our potentials, everyone was scared out of their minds!", Krillin excitedly told her. Bulma was confused so Gohan explained the situation to her.

"Wait, the sudden pressure which stopped me from breathing for a moment was you, Lucian?", she shouted at the top of her lungs directly in Lucian´s face.

He just smirked," Well, I didn´t expect to receive so many benefits today. To be honest, if I´m not mistaken, this wasn´t my whole power before. I still have an ace for tomorrow but I won´t use it before Goku has become satisfactorily strong," he watched the stunned faces of his companions and continued," My plan is to wait for Goku, let him fight a few people to get stronger and let Vegeta find the rest of the Dragon Balls. He hates Frieza so much that he is definitely searching for them, too, and we will save our precious time in the meantime. What do you think about that?"

Gohan appeared to have some doubts," Excuse me but do you think that this is a good...", he was interrupted by Bulma´s squeal," That´s a great idea, Lucian. You are so kind to let Goku have some training and to let Vegeta be your servant is his own fault! Who told him to attack our planet? He clearly deserves to be humiliated!", Bulma wiggled in Lucian´s embrace thinking about his awesomeness. She turned her head to the small Saiyan and the baldy and asked with a frown," You got a problem with that?".

They did not dare to refute at this moment and decided to go with the flow. Bulma was way more terrifying than Lucian in some sense.

Lucian laughed at that. Then they decided to go to sleep and wait for Goku to arrive on the planet. Bulma did not want to separate from Lucian so they lay together on the bed to get their sleep much to Lucian´s delight.

Vegeta had already killed Zarbon and a guy called Cui at this point, fleeing from Frieza while collecting Dragon Balls, just according to Lucian´s plan. His strength rose as well, not by much but to around 25000. Frieza sent his henchmen to search for Lucian and Vegeta as they likely had the Dragon Balls. He already made plans for his destruction of the strong opponent on the planet who stole 'his' Dragon Balls under his watch. But there was someone else who set his sights on the Dragon Balls.

Outside the planet in a spaceship sat a Frost Demon. He resembled Frieza´s final form with the colors reversed and darker.

"Lord Cooler, our onboard scouters searched for energy signatures on the planet and found Lord Frieza with thousands of his subordinates spread all over. Around two hours ago we made out a short burst power in the lower millions but it wasn´t Frieza as he was still detectable in another area. Currently, it is unknown who this energy belonged to", the blue-skinned henchmen with white hair reported.

Cooler, Frieza´s brother, thought for a moment about this new information. He was surprised to have someone else on the planet with such a high power level because none of his own nor Frieza´s subordinates had that much power. Not that it changed much in his plans of stealing the Dragon Balls from Frieza´s hands and killing him. He never liked his brother. He watched Namek through the glass arrogantly saying to his top henchmen Salza," It doesn´t matter who it is. A power level in the millions is no match for me at all. When they have gathered al Dragon balls I will attack and make my wish. It was a really good idea to have a few spies in Frieza´s forces, don´t you think?"

Salza said," Yes Yes, you are completely right, Lord Cooler. It was definitely a genius plan!"

Cooler ignored Salza´s ass kissing as usual," We will strike tomorrow. Let them fight until they are exhausted first and send our forces down there afterward. Prepare our assault, Salza!"

"As you wish, Lord Cooler", Salza bowed and left the room.

'What should I wish for in your stead, little brother?', Cooler grinned, leaning his head in his right hand.

Nail entered the house again, this time with a conscious Dende. The little guy watched the people in front of him, especially Lucian, with awe after he felt their sudden surge in power. He bowed in their direction and humbly said," Thank you very much for saving me from the village. I cat even imagine what would have happened otherwise".

Lucian smiled because of Dende´s politeness," No problem. I was searching for the Dragon Balls and just picked you up while retrieving it."

Nail walked up, too, bowed to Lucian and said," I´m very sorry for how I treated you before even though you did so much for us. I hope you can forgive me," he apologized with sincerity and looked Lucian in the eye. The men in front of him appeared even taller after his display of power.

"I forgive you, considering that your race and planet are currently being decimated," Lucian glanced over to the Guru who had a slight smile on his face and looked back to Dende and Nail declaring," After tomorrow you won´t have to worry about that anymore, I promise."

Everyone´s faces lit up. There was finally hope.

'I can´t believe this is happening. Just a few minutes ago there was no hope and suddenly there is!', the Namekians thought similarly.

Krillin, Gohan, and Lucian stayed for one more hour before leaving for their camp. Lucian was excited that his power grew this much. They flew for a few minutes before landing outside a cave and walked in discovering a little house, entered it and found Bulma on her communicator.

"Hey guys, my father is telling me that Goku will land in a few hours!", bulma screamed in their direction, stood up from her chair and jumped in Lucian´s chest. He caught her and said," That´s great. Tomorrow we will erase these guys with the help of Goku and wish for the resurrection of the others."

"Bulma, you wouldn´t believe what happened today. I always knew that Lucian was strong but after we met that Guru and he unsealed our potentials, everyone was scared out of their minds!", Krillin excitedly told her. Bulma was confused so Gohan explained the situation to her.

"Wait, the sudden pressure which stopped me from breathing for a moment was you, Lucian?", she shouted at the top of her lungs directly in Lucian´s face.

He just smirked," Well, I didn´t expect to receive so many benefits today. To be honest, if I´m not mistaken, this wasn´t my whole power before. I still have an ace for tomorrow but I won´t use it before Goku has become satisfactorily strong," he watched the stunned faces of his companions and continued," My plan is to wait for Goku, let him fight a few people to get stronger and let Vegeta find the rest of the Dragon Balls. He hates Frieza so much that he is definitely searching for them, too, and we will save our precious time in the meantime. What do you think about that?"

Gohan appeared to have some doubts," Excuse me but do you think that this is a good...", he was interrupted by Bulma´s squeal," That´s a great idea, Lucian. You are so kind to let Goku have some training and to let Vegeta be your servant is his own fault! Who told him to attack our planet? He clearly deserves to be humiliated!", Bulma wiggled in Lucian´s embrace thinking about his awesomeness. She turned her head to the small Saiyan and the baldy and asked with a frown," You got a problem with that?".

They did not dare to refute at this moment and decided to go with the flow. Bulma was way more terrifying than Lucian in some sense.

Lucian laughed at that. Then they decided to go to sleep and wait for Goku to arrive on the planet. Bulma did not want to separate from Lucian so they lay together on the bed to get their sleep much to Lucian´s delight.

Vegeta had already killed Zarbon and a guy called Cui at this point, fleeing from Frieza while collecting Dragon Balls, just according to Lucian´s plan. His strength rose as well, not by much but to around 25000. Frieza sent his henchmen to search for Lucian and Vegeta as they likely had the Dragon Balls. He already made plans for his destruction of the strong opponent on the planet who stole 'his' Dragon Balls under his watch. But there was someone else who set his sights on the Dragon Balls.

Outside the planet in a spaceship sat a Frost Demon. He resembled Frieza´s final form with the colors reversed and darker.

"Lord Cooler, our onboard scouters searched for energy signatures on the planet and found Lord Frieza with thousands of his subordinates spread all over. Around two hours ago we made out a short burst power in the lower millions but it wasn´t Frieza as he was still detectable in another area. Currently, it is unknown who this energy belonged to", the blue-skinned henchmen with white hair reported.

Cooler, Frieza´s brother, thought for a moment about this new information. He was surprised to have someone else on the planet with such a high power level because none of his own nor Frieza´s subordinates had that much power. Not that it changed much in his plans of stealing the Dragon Balls from Frieza´s hands and killing him. He never liked his brother. He watched Namek through the glass arrogantly saying to his top henchmen Salza," It doesn´t matter who it is. A power level in the millions is no match for me at all. When they have gathered al Dragon balls I will attack and make my wish. It was a really good idea to have a few spies in Frieza´s forces, don´t you think?"

Salza said," Yes Yes, you are completely right, Lord Cooler. It was definitely a genius plan!"

Cooler ignored Salza´s ass kissing as usual," We will strike tomorrow. Let them fight until they are exhausted first and send our forces down there afterward. Prepare our assault, Salza!"

"As you wish, Lord Cooler", Salza bowed and left the room.

'What should I wish for in your stead, little brother?', Cooler grinned, leaning his head in his right hand.

A few hours later Lucian woke up with Bulma hugging his body with everything she had. Her head rested on his chest, featuring a dreamy smile, she had her right arm around his torso and rested her right leg between his. This made Lucian very satisfied.

´This is definitely nice and I wouldn't mind getting used to it eventually.´

Everyone else was still asleep. Lucian could already feel that Goku entered the atmosphere just like the Ginyu force. It was time for him to welcome Goku and let him fight against the Ginyu force to increase his strength for his fight with Frieza.

With a gentle shake Lucian woke Bulma up, her eyelids opened slowly.

„Mhhm, I don't want to wake up. Let me sleep", she drowsily mumbled into his chest.

Lucian smirked," Oh? So you want to stay close to me a little longer? I personally don't mind and we can continue when we are back on earth but do you not want me to fight some bad guys? Goku is about to land and you don't want to keep him waiting or do you, Darling?", he whispered in her ear with a slightly hoarse voice.

Bulma felt shivers running down her back and her face heating up but instantly sat up energetically as they were still on a foreign planet with strong Universal overlords and still not all of the Dragon Balls.

„We will definitely continue this on earth! Brace yourself, Lucian, I am not done with you", Bulma turned to the still sleeping Krillin and Gohan shouting at an incredible volume," Wake up! We are not here to sleep all day! Goku is already about to land on the planet!"

Krillin and Gohan received the shock of their lives, Bulma jumped up, went to the bathroom with a small capsule she grabbed from the drawer and commanded in a sweet voice," Let´s go, boys. We have some evil guys to annoy!"

´Her overbearing nature is still present, not that I mind though. It´s actually very sexy. No wonder even Vegeta gave in to her charms in the alternate timeline`, mused to himself.

Bulma's orders were like an imperial decree thus half an hour later the four of them walked out of the cave in the direction Lucian pointed out. Son Goku landed with his spaceship in an open area near some mountains and currently had no idea as what to do first. Searching for enemies to fight or meet up with his friends. His decision making was interrupted by a few silhouettes flying in his direction. He got into his fighting stance waiting for his first potential encounter with enemies on Namek. The silhouettes became clearer to him and to his surprise they were his friends and son. A smile spread across his face, he relaxed his posture and walked in their direction.

„Hey, it's great to see you all safe. Lucian, thanks for protecting Gohan in my stead!", Goku said with his usual naive smile.

„You don't have to thank me, Goku, it's only natural", Lucian answered.

Gohan ran up to Goku and embraced his father with a big hug after not seeing him for some time. Bulma still clung to Lucian like he was about to run away any second.

„Goku, have you already noticed the energies that landed on the planet together with you?", Lucian asked the older Saiyan.

„Yeah, there were quite a few strong ones. Do you know something more about them?", Goku asked.

„They are from the Ginyu force, Frieza's special unit. They have five members. The only one who could threaten you with your current power level is the leader, Ginyu. He has some type of body switch ability you should watch out for. The others are not able to pose any threat to you. They should give you some challenge as a team as they are likely to have great teamwork. Use them to prepare for an encounter with Frieza, he's currently far out of your league", Lucian advised him.

„I won't even ask how you know all that. What has happened before I arrived here? Did you fight anyone? I was able to feel a huge amount of energy from outer space some time ago", Goku asked with anticipation.

Krillin answered for Lucian with some fear but also excitement showing on his face," You wouldn't believe it, Goku. Not only did Lucian steal Dragon Balls directly from Frieza but he also lead us to a Namekian elder who was able to draw out some of our potentials. Gohan and I had our power increased tenfold, according to Lucian although we are still below the level of Frieza's top henchmen. This tall freak, however, powered up to a degree where the ground started shaking and the pressure of his energy alone nearly crushed everyone!"

Goku was astonished. This was great news. Goku's Saiyan instincts kicked in just thinking about the potential fight he could have with Lucian. But he had to focus on the enemies first. Fun had to wait for later.

„Great, so what's the plan?", he asked.

„We have five Dragon Balls with the one we received from the Elder and Vegeta has probably found the other ones by now. We will have him give us the Dragon Balls, you will face Frieza and I will fight against the other Frost Demon. For this to work you will fight the Ginyu force with Vegeta's help, even if it's not out of his own volition. We will wait for your fight to end and use the Dragon Balls to wish Kami back to life. Frieza will probably try to prevent us from using them as will the other guy. If you haven't finished your fight until then, I will stall them until you are ready. This will be your first fight against someone on level feared in the whole universe. After that, I will fight you back on earth. I hope you won't disappoint me."

Goku gave Lucian a high five and prepared for the battle against the Ginyu force while Lucian took the others to fight a few weaker soldiers to wait for Vegeta to fight, too. Vegeta finally had to fight alongside Goku as they discovered the Dragon Balls in his possession. While Goku engaged Captain Ginyu, a tall, purple-skinned, horned alien with the use of Kaioken to boost up his power, Vegeta fought his way through the rest of the Ginyu members, gracing death´s door more than once which gave him a boost in power due to his Saiyan traits. Lucian had already found Vegeta´s deposited Dragon Balls and made his way to find Dende with the others as he was someone he trusted to make their wishes in the namekian language to the Dragon Porunga. When they arrived at the village once more, Dende was healing a very badly injured Nail on the floor next to dozens of destroyed buildings. A large battalion of Frieza´s soldiers had attacked the village and Nail had to limit his power while attacking because he had to ensure the villagers and Guru´s safety. This made his fight a lot more difficult than to be expected of the strongest Namekian.

"Excuse me, Dende, but would you mind to come with us to another location to make the wishes with the Dragon Balls? Frieza is likely to intercept us on in the middle of things and I definitely don´t want to endanger Guru´s life", Lucian explained to Dende who received a nod from the nearby Guru," Go, my child. We will meet after things have calmed down again and don´t worry about Nail, his destiny is to live no matter what happens. Make us proud!"

Dende stood up and bowed respectfully to the Elder," I will do my best!"

With a last sad but determined look at Nail, Dende turned around to the group and left with them. Guru leaned back again, appearing slightly older than before.

Vegeta had finally taken down the orange-skinned Vice-Captain of the Ginyu force, Jeice, although drained of nearly everything he had. Lucian had already felt the rising power levels of Vegeta and Goku during the fights and was astonished how fast Saiyans could actually grow when faced with death. The group of five appeared next to Vegeta who lay on the ground like a corpse, gave him a senzu bean and turned their attention to Goku´s fight which was about to end in Goku´s favor.

"Goku, we have all the Dragon Balls and Dende, a small Namekian to summon the Dragon. When you have defeated Ginyu there will be a few other guys coming from space to fight us so don´t let your guard down", Lucian shouted, informing Goku about the incoming elite fighters of the other Frost demon´s army.

Lucian quickly flew to Goku and fed him a senzu bean to replenish his power. This led to Ginyu quickly being pushed back.

"Vegeta", Lucian faced Vegeta with a serious face," You will have to fight them, too, so prepare yourself. I will clean up the weak ones first."

Vegeta seemed conflicted to follow Lucian´s 'orders'.

"Lucian, are we ready to summon the Dragon?", Dende asked politely.

"We will start now. Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, gather behind me. Someone is approaching."

When Dende said the words to summon Porunga, Goku defeated Ginyu. From far away, swarms of dark silhouettes were approaching from the sky and the ground.

"Peasants set the Dragon Balls down and surrender before our Lord Frieza, Lord of the universe," a loud voice yelled in a dignified manner from the army on the ground together with another loud shot from the sky.

"Surrender the Dragon Balls! We are here at the orders of our Lord Cooler. There might be a chance for you to survive this day if you cooperate with us!"

Lucian stood protectively in front of his companions, appearing very calm.

"Goku, Vegeta, brace yourselves when I fire at them. Three. Two. One."

Lucian held out a hand to each army and said," I don´t submit to other people. Especially to ones that will not live past this day. See you in hell," an incredible amount of bluish energy gathered in the palm of his hands, growing every second until they achieved the size of two meters in radius and burst forth with towards the armies, covering them whole. Screams of agony could be heard from everywhere making Bulma and the others, except for Vegeta flinch. There was nothing left but Frieza on the ground in his second Transformation boosting his power to around 2.500.000 and three armor covered soldiers in the sky who were outside the range of the Ki Blast from before. The Armored Squadron of Cooler led by the blue-skinned top henchmen Salza and two other aliens, Dore and Neiz.

"How dare you disrespect Lord Cooler, you damn mortal? Beg for the Lord´s forgiveness, otherwise, we will search for your home planet and take it over, killing everyone you know!", the leader, Salza, yelled in Lucian´s direction, trying to intimidate him.

"Lucian, were you talking about these guys? They are definitely stronger than this Ginyu guy. I am really excited", Goku said excitedly as he was thrilled to face more strong opponents at once.

"Kakarot, what is there to be excited about?", Vegeta interjected," We have different problems aside from these retards. Hurry up."

he stormed at the enemies now that he had all his energy back and much more strength than during the fight against the Ginyu force.

"Vegeta is right, Goku, hurry up and eliminate them while I intercept Frieza," Lucian said.

"Fine, fine, I will give you a good show," Goku answered.

Bulma was visibly terrified in the face of a tyrant like Frieza who came closer to them by the second," Dende, hurry up with the wishes!", turning to Lucian she asked for the last assurance," will we be fine?"

Lucian just smiled at her reassuringly," I´m in control of the situation currently. But when the other enemy arrives here in a few minutes I can´t guarantee anything", he turned to Dende who had already summoned Porunga and had made the first wish to revive Kami," You won´t have to worry as you will be on earth shortly. There you will be safe."

Goku just finished Neiz of Cooler´s Armored Force by shooting him in the ground with a Kamehameha. Vegeta was engaging Dore and Salza waiting for Goku to finish one enemy and stalling the others with everything he had. He was not in the best state but his strength rose at an incredible rate.

"Dende, wait with the other wish until Vegeta and Goku have finished their fight. I will buy us some time", Lucian readied himself to face Frieza.

"Do your best, Lucian!", Gohan and Krillin cried out.

Bulma stood up on her tiptoes, encircling Lucian´s neck with her arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek," I don´t know what you have planned but I trust you. You still want to receive your gift, don´t you? Make sure to be safe!"

This made him smirk.

'This girl really knows how to motivate someone. I don´t know what excites me more at the moment, the fight against two very strong enemies or Bulma´s present. Probably Bulma´s present. I am not Goku or Vegeta', Lucian thought.

He made his way to Frieza walking towards him with confidence radiating from his entire being. Frieza was still shorter than Lucian by 5 centimeters in his second transformation which made his height around 2.1 meters. His head changed to the form of a purple and white baguette with little horns, shoulder guards covered his shoulders and pink arms and legs stretched out from his torso.

"You have to be the guy who stole my Dragon Balls. Although I can´t feel any power from you currently, the blast from before actually forced me in my second transformation. I hate it when someone steals from me, who are you?", Frieza said in a haughty tone, forming a devious smile on his face.

Lucian was not impressed by Frieza at all. He slipped his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and shifted his weight on his left leg," I´m Lucian, a Saiyan. You are quite arrogant for a deadman, I have to say. I mean, to have the Dragon Balls stolen under your watch has to be very humiliating, doesn´t it?"

Frieza growled at this comment," What do you know? I felt your power before and you don´t stand a chance against me, peasant. Although you are much more powerful than any other Saiyan I have ever encountered it doesn´t matter. An inferior being can only bow in front of a Galactic King such as myself!"

Frieza transformed again. His body was enveloped in a light and shrunk by 40 cm. Instead of a long head, it became more human-like, even the shoulder guards shrunk to a more battle efficient form. His strength rose quickly making the Frost Demon smile at his opponent.

"This is my final form at 8%. You should just surrender because there is no chance for you survive once I show my whole strength, Saiyan!"

Lucian noticed that Vegeta and Goku had taken down the second of Cooler's man. Vegeta`s energy level was once again very low while Goku´s was still high. His battle power was already way higher than Salza´s but the henchmen had already contacted his master. This was troublesome.

Lucian powered up to his full strength which was minimally higher than Frieza´s and shouted," Dende, make the wishes now. Goku and I will handle the rest, understood?"

Dende nodded speaking to the Dragon again. The second wish was fulfilled.

"Bulma, I will see you on earth when I arrive there in a month, ok?", Bulma was confused by this. But as smart as she was it didn´t take her long to figure out my plan but before she could argue back Lucian warned Goku about his next action," Goku, drawback! I will get rid of that guy now."

With a flick of his hand, he shot a laser through Salza´s head after Goku retreated, killing him instantly like Nappa on earth.

"Lucian, you are so reckless! I will show...", before Bulma could finish her angry deceleration everyone except for Goku, Frieza and Lucian disappeared from the face of the planet including the Dragon.

"What have you done?", Frieza raged as he shot an energy blast at Lucian which dodged in time.

"Now we are alone, lizard. Goku, are you alright over there?", Lucian inquired while dodging Frieza´s attacks.

"Don´t worry about me, I´ll be fine after a short while," Goku said with slightly rugged breaths.

Lucian only told Goku and Dende about all the wishes he wanted to make. Revive Kami, make the spaceships nearly indestructible and move everybody else to earth. Those were the wishes. Goku wanted to stay together with Lucian to fight the enemies while protecting the others by sending them away. Even though Lucian had planned to let Goku stay here, he was still astonished then although Goku knew that he was strong enough to face both enemies he still offered to fight with him.

'What a selfless moron', Lucian shook his head.

Ki covered his hand like a blade as he slashed towards Frieza´s neck with high speed. Frieza could barely dodge the ki blade and sustained a cut nonetheless, with the help of his tail he accelerated towards and Lucian and powered up to 10%. With the increase in his opponent's strength, Lucian got pushed back until Frieza was interrupted by a sly voice.

"Frieza, you useless fool. I should have attacked earlier, now the Dragon Balls have been used just because you´re too weak. Disgusting", the newcomer said. Frieza snapped his head in his direction.

"Brother Cooler, you are here as well? This damn Saiyan interrupted my plans and now here you are and tell me you were about to do the same? Why don´t you just die?", Frieza said in a disgusted tone. He was caught off guard by his brother appearing on Namek, too. A family was a real pain to have.

"Weakling, give up. With me here there is no way for you to win. You can barely keep up with my little brother at 10% not even mentioning me. I will forgive your sin of using the Dragon Balls by killing you very slowly," Cooler said displaying some of his power which blew Goku a few meters back.

"Haha, you are as much of an idiot as your brother, Cooler. Do you really think that I´m fighting at full power?", Lucian laughed in a carefree manner.

Goku in the distance was all ears now. He was still not fighting at full strength which was unbelievable. The Saiyan could tell that both enemies were much stronger than he had imagined when he trained for this trip. His instincts overcame him once again causing his blood to literally boil. Lucian addressed Goku again," Goku when you are desperate for more power, think about what you want to defend, what would happen if you were to fail, focus your energy in your upper back with everything you got and release it at once. I will show you now what will happen if you do."

Lucian closed his eyes concentrating his Ki in his upper back while thinking about all the pain he suffered in his previous life, bound to his bed without a family, friends or any real fun aside from watching Anime before he died way too young. His upper back started to glow yellow, his power fluctuated in a strict rhythm while increasing by multiple times. The surroundings got destroyed around him resulting in a storm of rocks and dirt which pushed his opponents back. Yellow sparks appeared around him, his black hair turned golden for a split second then to black again, over and over again. Frieza watched this spectacle in fear. This is exactly what he wanted to prevent by destroying Planet Vegeta and annihilating the Saiyans. He could feel an unprecedented threat from the giant Saiyan in front of him. With this in mind, he stumbled back until he fell on his back but he was not the only who felt fear. His brother´s mind went blank for a moment.

'This is not possible! He´s becoming stronger and stronger just like the legend in our clan told us. I have to stop this at once!', Cooler thought before instantly transforming into his last form which was stronger than Frieza´s by a few times. 472.400.000. Cooler grew and his head fanned out to the sides. Frieza could the increase in his brother´s power, too, astonishing even him. He thought that he and his brother were on the same level but that thought was instantly discarded now that he saw the truth. Before Cooler could attack Lucian and interrupt his power-up because the Saiyan´s hair finally turned gold for good, a shockwave radiated from Lucian outward with a cry. Goku watched completely amazed from the sidelines as the enemies were thrown away like ragdolls by the sudden shockwave. He heard Lucian´s voice.

"Goku, arghh, what you see now is the Super Saiyan Transformation", he had trouble speaking while controlling the newfound power," You can achieve it, too, and defeat Frieza. Just follow my advice. I will take on Coller now. See you later."

With that Lucian opened his now teal colored eyes and attacked Cooler. As a present for Goku, he blasted a hole in Frieza´s side making him scream in agony before punching Cooler in the gut. With the Super Saiyan transformation, his power rose from 9.700.000 to 485.000.000 although it was still fluctuating due to his lack of control. Cooler flew backward into a mountain. Lucian´s plan was to fight far away from Goku and Frieza as to not disturb Goku´s transformation. He formed a Ki blade on his hand but it was unstable because of the berserk power of the Super Saiyan form he just acquired. Instead of his usual fighting style, he had to resort to the usual punching and kicking with ki blasts. A Ki blast erupted from his hand but Cooler managed to dodge it shooting a blast of his own towards the Saiyan. He dodged it, too, going into close combat, punching Cooler int the face with everything he had, defended against a kick to his ribs and Ki Blast from point blank range. They traded blows for a minute before separating. The Ki signatures of Frieza and Goku increased as well. Frieza was already using his full power while Goku was at around 60.000.000 with his Kaioken. Lucian estimated Goku to transform any second now, turning him into the second Super Saiyan in modern time. Cooler attacked him with energy disks that he narrowly dodged with cuts running across his arms. Unfortunately, his energy consumption was very high and even with a higher battle power he did not have the upper hand yet. The planet received a lot of damage as well due to the excessive destruction of two high level fights happening at the same time. A sudden burst of power from the other battlefield signaled Goku´s transformation. The face of Lucian formed a smile. It wouldn´t take long before the planet exploded thus Cooler had to be defeated quickly. He wouldn´t get the chance to somehow survive in some way. Another close combat brawl started but with a change in dominance. Cooler got hit more often because of Lucian´s use of light powers. It was the first time Lucian used his illusions in a fight by showing Cooler his fists and legs in different places from the original confusing the Frost Demon.

'It´s actually working! Now I have to finish this as quickly as possible', Lucian thought.

Cooler received a Ki Fist to the face destroying one of his eyes in the process. For the time being, he retreated.

'How is this possible? There is no one stronger than me in the universe. I am even stronger than my father and conquered countless. Now I´m going to die at the hand of a random Saiyan. What a joke!', Cooler roared inwardly.

"I will end this fight, monkey. Say goodbye to this world!", Cooler roared crazily, unaware that the Saiyan in his front was a mere illusion. The fully charged energy blast destroyed the illusion. Cooler suddenly felt his back running cold as felt a sudden surge in power behind him getting stronger and stronger. Fear overtook him and before he could react in his frozen state he heard him, his killer. The person who would give him nightmares for eternity in hell.

"Bye, Cooler. You will have a family reunion soon enough in hell", Lucian´s laughing voice echoed in the surrounding which was already destroyed beyond recognition. Using his ability to control light to form lasers around a ball of ki in order for it to become more compressed and hot, Lucian sent it at Cooler who could not react in time receiving it with his back but instead of a hole forming in his body, the heat of the laser ball evaporated the water in his body which caused it to expand, resulting in Cooler exploding like a water balloon of blood. For absolute insurance, Lucian sensed with the photons in the vicinity for any chunks left of Cooler and destroyed them.

'This should do it. I destroyed absolutely every cell of his body with the help of my superpower. It´s like the photons are part of me, listening to me as a limb would. Maybe I should call this Light Sense, using photons as eyes, another sense. I should test this when I´m back on earth.', he mused to himself but at the ground exploding around him Lucian was reminded of the incoming destruction of the planet. His body was full of cuts and bruises for the first time in his life and without the adrenaline of the life and death fight, he dropped out of Super Saiyan spitting some blood. This was exciting. It was probably his Saiyan blood which reacted to the extreme situation. The planet was about to explode any second now, so he took a capsule from his blood-soaked and destroyed sweatpants that he still wore with a small piece of his tattered T-Shirt and threw it to the side revealing the Namekian spaceship they used to fly to Namek. He dragged his numb body into the ship and pressed the button Bulma programmed for the route to earth. It took him no time to leave the planet's atmosphere. Namek exploded just two minutes later in a grand fashion. He did not head back to pick up Son Goku because he knew that Goku would take Frieza´s ship and head to the Yardrats where he learns Instant Transmission, a technique Lucian also wanted to learn soon. Unfortunately, the transmitter Bulma gave him was destroyed in the process leaving him no way to inform her of his situation until he arrived on earth.

'How annoying. I bet Bulma will yell at me when I get back, well, I deserve it though. Let´s use the time to train my Ki Control and make it up to par as Super Saiyan.


	3. Chapter 3

The events on Namek were monitored by a certain Kai on his small planet. He could not hide the astonishment on his face after witnessing battles of such intensity.

„It´s finally over!", King Kai yelled surprising Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha.

„Have they defeated Frieza?", Yamcha asked King Kai with a smile of hope on his face.

„Yes, not only that but Lucian even faced Cooler, Frieza's big brother, and won in the end. Both of them transformed into Super Saiyans and killed their enemies," he stopped for a moment to look for both of their whereabouts," The problem is that in the process Namek was destroyed. Lucian is definitely safe inside a spaceship heading for earth, but I'm not sure about Goku. I can't find him."

Worried expressions filled everyone's faces.

„Didn't Vegeta talk about Super Saiyans? He said they were a legend but that's in the past now, I guess. Let´s hope that he's still alive. We wouldn't be able to revive him again with the help of the Dragon Balls", Tenshinhan said with remorse.

„Yamcha, place your hand on my back then you can communicate with someone on earth and tell them about what happened", King Kai told Yamcha.

Yamcha told Bulma everything he knew and she was definitely happy to hear about their victory but worried at the same time for Goku.

„Yamcha, what about Lucian?", Bulma asked.

„King Kai told me that he is on his way to earth. He should arrive in about a month", Yamcha said.

„That's great!", Bulma yelled.

„Woman, what are you so excited about?", Vegeta asked with his rough voice.

„I was told that Goku and Lucian defeated Frieza and his brother after transforming into Super Saiyans. We dońt know about Goku's whereabouts but Lucian will arrive in a month!", Bulma stared into Vegeta's eyes," Something else you want to know, Prince?"

Vegeta was stunned. Super Saiyan? They transformed into legendary Super Saiyans while he, the prince of all Saiyans was evacuated from Namek like all the other weaklings? In his anger, Vegeta shot a Ki Blast into the forest. Trees exploded.

„I will wait here on this planet and show them my superiority. „I am a prince, not some low-class warrior like Kakarot!", Vegeta declared, flew away and left behind stunned Namekians and earthlings.

„Bulma, is dad fine?", Gohan tugged at Bulma's sleeve.

„I don't know, Gohan. We have to hope for his safety now. Maybe Lucian will know something about him when he comes back", she patted the head of the young Saiyan to ease his mind.

„I hope so", Krillin added with a sight.

A month later a spaceship approached earth alarming the fighters. It landed in the desert. Lucian exited the ship and met Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo, who had decided to fuse with Nail here on earth to boost his power. After telling them everything he knew about Son Goku they calmed down a lot. Vegeta also came over to him asking about his transformation. He declared that he will surpass both Lucian and Goku in the future no matter what. The most excited to see Lucian was obviously Bulma which could be seen as she jumped him in front of her mother at Capsule Corps and giving him his first present, a passionate kiss on the lips. It took a few minutes for her to separate from him. The blush on her face made her look like a tomato. Bulma's mother was very happy to see her daughter this happy with the tall and handsome Saiyan. Lucian took Bulma on the promised date and then on another one. He practically lived with Bulma after a few months. Vegeta searched in space for Goku but gave up after some time. He, too, settled down in the Capsule Corps building. Bulma had already introduced her sister Tights to Vegeta at Lucian's suggestion although nothing happened between them yet. Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha were revived half a year after planet Namek's demise. Goku was alive and did not want to return to earth before he finished his training in space.

Earth: Age 764

Frieza and Cooler were defeated over a year ago now. Everyone was very content with the peace they had, except for Vegeta who waned aa challenge. Lucian gave in to Vegeta's challenges and beat him up really bad. After that, the Saiyan Prince kept his distance from the tall Saiyan for some time. Lucian also helped Gohan with his training over the year when he had the time after studying. He and Gohan got closer which led to Gohan calling Lucian `Uncle Lucian', not that he minded to have such a talented nephew. A new family member was always a nice present to him. He appreciated family more than power but keep them safe he had to be strong enough. Bulma sat together with Lucian in the garden of their home and ate lunch. Vegeta was training in a gravity room not far away and for some reason, Yamcha paid them a visit.

„Hey Honey, what do you want to do today?", Bulma asked Lucian in a sweet voice while cutting her steak.

„How about we do some shopping today. I need some new shoes and books", Lucian looked down at his beautiful blue-haired girlfriend.

„Sure, let`s do that. I have a few things I need, too", she looked up at him with a smirk," I want to give you a nice surprise tonight. You don`t mind, do you?"

Lucian groaned in anticipation inwardly. This could only mean a lot of fun. Yamcha went over to them," Sorry for disturbing you two. Would you mind if I tried the gravity room for myself today?"

„No problem but you need to convince the arrogant Prince to give you a chance to use it. He`s training like a maniac in there", she looked at Lucian again," By the way, how long has he been in there?"

Lucian looked at his watch," Around 6 hours without a break. He only left before that for the toilet and food otherwise it would have been 2 days."

Yamcha`s eyes nearly popped out.

`What kind of freak is this small Saiyan?`, he thought.

Lucian picked up two energy signatures in space. He turned to Yamcha and said," Scarface, there are two strong energy signatures coming towards earth. One of them is definitely Frieza, I am sure."

Yamcha was shocked this time," What, Frieza? And there is another one? I thought you and Goku killed him and his brother?"

Lucian watched as Vegeta came out of the gravity room after hearing the deafening shout from Yamcha.

„Lucian is right. Frieza is definitely coming to earth. Ím not sure who the other one is but he is stronger than Frieza", Vegeta walked in the house to change.

„Lucian, Goku is still in space. Can you fight against both of them?", Yamcha yelled in agony.

„Do you want some more sauce, Hon?", Bulma asked Lucian.

„No I`m fine, sweetheart," Lucian gently replied to her and then turned to Yamcha," They are nothing. Even if Goku isn`t here, I can take them down without a problem but I feel that I don`t have to. You will understand later."

Yamcha was astonished at how confident the giant Saiyan was. Vegeta went towards a Copter and shouted," Woman, Scar-guy and big guy, let`s follow them now."

Lucian calmed Bulma`s fury and helped her in the Copter to let her fly them. The giant spaceship landed between mountains in a deserted area. On their way, the group met the rest of the Z-Fighters and decided to continue their way on foot.

„Hi, Uncle Lucian, is it really Frieza?", the small Saiyan asked.

„You are right, Gohan. But you don`t have to worry. They will be handled in no time", he confidently said. He climbed the mountain like the others while helping Bulma and Gohan.

Vegeta was the first to see the enemies," It really is Frieza! The guy next to him is probably his father King Cold."

Everyone was tense except for Lucian and Bulma, for some reason. She was the only who knew about how strong Lucian really was currently as he told her a lot about himself. Even about his light powers.

`Oh, Future Trunks is here. This is going to be funny', he thought with a smile.

Future Trunks confronted Frieza and his father to everyone's surprise but after he transformed into a Super Saiyan, they were shocked. Lucian showed it to them before.

„How can there be another Saiyan? But he doesn`t have black hair?", Vegeta was furious that there was another Super Saiyan that is not him.

„Lucian, do you know that guy?", Krillin asked the man nearly twice his size.

„I don`t. Let`s watch what he can do", he said.

Trunks caught Frieza`s energy ball without breaking a sweat, cut him into mincemeat before pulverizing him with a Ki Blast. King Cold was scared before he was killed by Trunks as well. The shock the Z-Fighters felt increased.

`He casually killed Frieza and his father. Who is he?", they had the same thoughts.

The purple-haired half-Saiyan turned his attention to the group and shouted," I know where Son Goku is going to land. If you want to, you can follow me", he flew towards the landing spot.

„Should we go with him?", Krillin asked nervously.

Lucian flew towards Bulma`s Plane, brought it over and said," Let`s go guys. He doesn`t have any malicious intent."

„Well if you say so", Gohan was still reluctant but he trusted his Uncle.

They stopped after 10 minutes of flight, exited the plane and went towards the purple-haired youth. Trunks pointed towards a refrigerator," There are some drinks you can take. It will take him another hour to land."

Trunks was confused by the very tall black-haired man who took the first drink. His mother never mentioned someone like him in her stories. The handsome man looked down at him," Nice to meet you. My name is Lucian, what is yours?"

„Ehm, it`s nice to meet you but I can`t tell you my name yet. I need to speak to Son Goku first."

Lucian eyed the smaller Saiyan," Well, fine. I can feel Goku already so he that`s fine with me."

Bulma went over to Trunks as well asking him about a lot of stuff. A spaceship suddenly appeared above them crashing into the ground. Goku left the ship and was immediately by everyone. Gohan hugged his father with all he had after not seeing him for a year. He turned to the purple-haired young man," Thanks for helping to kill Frieza. Although I could have been here any time with my new technique it was still nice of you."

Trunks asked Goku to have a private talk which he accepted. Only Piccolo and Lucian were able to listen to their conversation. Goku and Trunks transformed.

„Wow, you really are as strong as my mother said before she built the time machine", Trunks said.

„Well, I trained a lot. I can control it without any problem now but I am probably not as good as Lucian", Goku casually said.

Trunks, on the other hand, was very confused," Excuse me but who is this Lucian you are talking about?"

Now it was time for Goku to be confused," Have you never heard of him in your timeline? He is the first Super Saiyan and also the one who taught me how to transform before he fought Frieza`s brother. He is even here. The tall guy with black hair."

Trunks nearly fell over," No, I have never heard about before. Did you say that he is stronger than you?"

Goku tilted his head," He is a lot stronger than I am. When Vegeta and Nappa attacked earth he instantly killed Nappa and suppressed Vegeta with his Ki alone. On Namek, he guarded Gohan and the others before fighting Frieza and Cooler. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and toyed with Frieza, then he killed his much stronger brother. I don`t think I am half as strong as he is."

This was great news to Trunks. The chance to defeat the Androids had definitely increased. With you, my dad and him there will hopefully be fewer problems when fighting the Androids."

Goku took some time," Your father is Vegeta?"

Trunks nodded.

„Who is your mother then?"

Trunks said," She is also over there."

„It`s Bulma? How did that happen?", Goku nearly lost his reason.

Piccolo stirred but Lucian chuckled receiving a questioning look from Piccolo.

„I guess his mother will change in this timeline. Bulma and I are a couple here. That will be really funny."

Piccolo`s eyes twitched at Lucian`s remark. Then Trunks left and Piccolo told the Z-Fighters about the incoming threat. They would at the designated island in three years time. Lucian left with Yamcha, Vegeta, and Bulma towards West City after saying goodbye to the others.

Age 767, May

A Capsule Corporation plane flew towards the island where the meeting was about to take place. Gohan, Goku, and other Z-Fighters were already there. The plane landed near them and a few people appeared before them. It was Vegeta, Lucian, Yamcha, Bulma, and a beautiful blonde woman. There was something else though. Bulma held a little blue haired girl overflowing with cuteness in her arms. The blonde woman held a little baby boy with blonde hair in her arms. The Z-Fighters stared at them, especially at Bulma.

„Bulma, you and Yamcha have a baby? And who is the beautiful woman next to you?", Tienshinhan asked with surprise.

„It´s not mine, dude", Yamcha said. Krillin and Gohan already suspected who the girl`s father was after witnessing the relationship between her and Lucian first hand.

„Oh, this is my little girl Lucinda and next to me is my big sister Tights with her son Trunks", Bulma told the group.

„Hello, guys. It`s nice to meet you", Tights sweetly said.

Goku was already confused as he expected Bulma to have a little boy with the name Trunks just like the one from the future.

Lucian managed to snap Goku out of his thoughts," Bulma and I have been together for four years now. Lucinda is now one and a half years old. But who would have expected the dwarf to have a child, too, with Bulma`s sister? Bulma and I are going to marry after the Androids are defeated, by the way. Everyone is invited."

The tall Saiyan shocked a lot of people with this revelation.

„Lucian why is this so unbelievable? Vegeta is a nice guy once you get to know him and he will be a great father", Tights pouted at her soon to be brother-in-law.

Now the Z-Fighters were sure that something was wrong with Bulma`s sister. Did she see the same person they saw?

„Tights, Lucian is already the best father a child can have. Vegeta still has to step up his game", Bulma countered. Then she looked lovingly at her handsome fiance before turning her attention back to her baby.

Vegeta just ignored the group and stood to the side.

"Can we focus on the main issue on hand, please?", Piccolo asked.

Everyone looked at Piccolo now. He was right because there were still killer Androids out there they had to destroy.

Lucian spoke up," Piccolo is correct, we will have enough time later to tell a few stories but now there´s a threat to the world. Does anyone have a specific plan?"

Absolute silence reigned in the area. Then Vegeta spoke up for the first time in an eternity," Let´s just beat them up and get on with it."

Quite a few people actually agreed with him, including Goku. Bulma had the urge to facepalm just like Lucian.

'They really can only fight, right?', the couple agreed internally.

As someone who still felt a sense of responsibility for the planet´s populace, Piccolo took over," We should split up and look for the Androids because even Lucian, our best ki Sensor isn´t able to pick up any signs of them. Lucian should be able to find Dr. Gero´s base and destroy anything he classifies as dangerous. Gohan, you will Protect Bulma and Tights while we fight the Androids. Any complaints?"

Noone had anything to say against Piccolo. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha went West while Piccolo, Piccolo, and Vegeta went East.

Bulma walked up to her lover and gave him a kiss," Make us proud, Daddy", she winked at him seductively. Lucian flew towards every part of the planet where he suspected a scientific base to be stationed. With his Light sense which still had had a rather limited range of one kilometer because he mainly focused on ki training the past years, the Saiyan scanned the ground, he also waited for Ki signals they agreed when meeting an enemy in order to narrow down possible base locations. Just a few minutes later Lucian felt Goku power up to Super Saiyan to his East. He corrected his scan route towards eastern areas because there were no prior destroyed cities as far as he could tell usually signified through large quantities of erased Ki signatures of normal humans. Now every Z-Fighter except for Gohan faced someone in a fight. Yamcha´s Ki dropped a lot during this time, he was probably seriously hurt. Lucian continued for another 20 minutes before he finally found something fitting a base. He landed before the hidden entrance and naturally found no Ki signatures inside and punched a hole into it. Now inside he found servers, computers and much more scientific equipment all over the laboratory. He immediately contacted Bulma with his earpiece," Bulma, I think I found their base."

Bulma´s excited voice rang in his ear," That´s great, honey. Have you found any other Androids yet?"

"No, there is a lot of machinery around here but nothing related to Androids," he answered.

"Can you download the information from the Computers for me? It will be a lot of help to know any of their weaknesses," Bulma said.

"Sure, I can do that", Lucian went to the Computers and just took all of the hard drives he could find in the laboratory and put them into a capsule.

"I just took all of the hard drives I could find. I will give them to you later. Let me explore some more now before I return," he explained.

"See you later, honey!", the bluenette answered.

He made walked through another corridor and eventually found what he searched for, Containers for Androids and a liquid filled tube with a green creature.

"Bulma, I have found the Containers but they are all empty. There are five in total and another green creature in a small tube. How many androids have the others seen?", he asked.

"Five, you say? Currently, there are only two Androids. One of them is already down, according to Vegeta. Goku is apparently down at the moment from his Heart disease so they need your help", Bulma said.

"That´s much earlier than expected. Please warn the others about the other Androids. When I have examined everything and destroyed this little creature I will go help", he said.

After searching with his light-sense there were no other relevant things in the laboratory so he decided to first eliminate Cell and then blow everything up. he walked over to the little creature, placed one hand on either side of it and started to charge his palms with huge amounts of photons. He didn´t want to risk even let a single cell escape and wasn´t sure how Cell would react to the Ki. A sphere of light formed around the tube lighting increasing in power by the second until its temperature rose drastically. Lucian tried to simulate a fusion of atoms inside the sphere similar to the sun but also very different as he forced the atoms together by shooting photons instead of letting extreme gravitational forces do their job. With a coat of Ki on the outside, the temperature inside was well in hundred thousand Celsius range already while the outside was only around 50 degrees Celsius. Lucian was sure that nothing could have survived this heat and slowly lowered his power output which had already fatigued him. But just before he finished to calm the fusion down an alarm rang in the base.

"Self-destruction initiated due to timer expiring. 10. 9. 8. 7."

Lucian panicked for the first time in his life,' This sick bastard! He set a timer for self-destruction in case someone else invaded. Fuck! It´s like the universe doesn´t want me to interfere with Androids. Shitty plot device!'

His hair turned golden and lightning sparks surrounded him, his muscles bulged slightly while his eyes turned teal. With everything he had he suppressed the fusion as to not be killed by its after-effects in his newly acquired Super Saiyan 2 form.

"6. 5. 4. 3."

The countdown continued and Lucian had finally managed to suppress it with his full power released.

"2.1."

Then he coated himself in all the Ki he could muster because he couldn´t escape in the remaining time so he chose to make sure he survived the unknown power of the explosion.

"Detonation."

The surroundings lit up. An explosion the size of a hydrogen bomb occurred in the mountain area. Lucian held up against the sheer force of his detonation but suddenly felt his mind shutting down. He fell unconscious.

Unknown Planet:

A distortion in space caused chaos in an uninhabited area of the planet. Mountains, forests, and lakes were destroyed by the shockwaves which lasted for only a few minutes. All animals had already left the area when this phenomenon started and the only living thing still there was a tall man on the ground. He was unconscious, covered in wounds with his clothes ripped to pieces. Over time the distortion became weaker until the natural peace and silence returned. A few figures arrived at the scene when danger subsided. They examined the damage done and found the man, identified him as a Saiyan and took him to a hospital. Doctors and nurses treated his wounds and some others wanted to confirm his identity. A young man with black hair tied in a ponytail and a short chin beard sat next to the bed. He had a thoughtful expression on his face not sure about what to make of this situation. A man, clearly a Saiyan, was found where a natural disaster had taken place before but he wasn´t registered in their database nor did he wear the usual armor of the Saiyans.

'I can only wait for him to wake up and ask him. There is no other way. Hopefully, he´s not an enemy', the young man thought. The door to the ward opened, revealing a little girl with spiky black hair in loose trousers and a red T-shirt. She ran to the young man," Big Brother, mum said that you should come home for dinner today. You worked too much recently. Don´t be late!", she said and quickly left the room without giving him a chance to reply.

He sighed and returned his focus to the man on the bed who was very tall for a Saiyan with a body formed through hard work. His skin had a light tan, his face was softer than other´s and contributed to his nearly unnatural handsomeness, like some kind of model. The body suddenly moved.

"Mhhhm, fuck me", the man on the bed whispered as he opened his eyes. He saw white walls and noticed a beeping sound to his side. Turning his head to the left he saw a black-haired man sitting on a chair.

"How are you? We found you injured in the wilderness," the young man asked.

"I´m ok, I guess", the injured man had to cough," Can you tell me where I am, please?"

"That´s good. You are currently in Planet Sadala`s Capital hospital. I found you with my colleagues and brought you here for treatment", he suddenly remembered something," Before I forget it, my name is Renso, the new captain of the Sadala Defense Forces. We found nothing about your identity so may I ask what your name is?"

The injured man froze.

'Renso? Planet Sadala? it´s the same as Universe 6´s Saiyan Planet', he thought with a bad premonition.

A few seconds later he calmed down," My name is Lucian. The last thing I remember is that I was in an explosion before waking up here but that was definitely not on this planet. I was never here before that´s why you can´t find anything about my identity."

Renso was astonished. A Saiyan who was never on the planet of Saiyans sat in front of him.

"Would you mind giving me a small red bag from my belongings?", Lucian asked.

Renso snapped back to reality," I think I saw that before. Wait a moment."

He stood up and walked to a nearby table, took the small bag and gave it to Lucian. He wasn´t worried about the other´s intentions anymore after talking to him. Lucian accepted it and grabbed a capsule which he opened. A senzu bean appeared, he ate it and all of his injuries vanished in the blink of an eye. Renso´s eyes became as big as saucers at the supernatural event happening in front of him.

"Good, now that I´m healed we can talk some more", the tall Saiyan casually said.

"Well, ok. Then can you tell me where you are from? You are definitely a Saiyan as far as I can tell, right?", Renso asked.

Lucian took a deep breath," It might sound impossible but I am not from this universe. In my universe, only 3 full-blooded Saiyans survived the destruction of the planet, including me.

This time it was Renso who froze. It took some time for him to come back to reality," Wait, there are other Universes out there? Are you telling the truth?"

"I am. I already knew about Saiyans in another Universe but I didn´t expect to actually meet them", Lucian paused for a moment," Would you mind introducing me to your planet?"

"Yes, I can do that but in return, you have to tell me about your´s too," the Captain said and went outside after Lucian was dressed. They talked a lot and both were astonished at the vastly different development that could occurr because they were in different Universes. After some time another Saiyan in armor met them and talked to Renso in private for a moment. Two minutes later he came back with a confused expression.

"Lucian, I want to ask something more personal. Do you have parents in your universe?"

The tall Saiyan was confused," No, I don´t. I actually don´t remember anything before I was four years old."

Renso nodded at that as though he confirmed something," When we wanted to confirm your identity, the doctors took some of your blood for some tests," he paused for a moment to see a slightly confused look on the latter´s face," And as it appears we found a match with another person here on the planet."

Lucian´s heartbeat began to accelerate. Could this be possible?

"Do you mean that I am actually from this planet and somehow landed in another Universe only to come back now?", he asked in a low voice.

"Well, the tests say that you have a little sister. Her parents died two years ago as they attacked by space pirates and from the database I also know that they gave birth to another child 25 years ago which went missing at the age of 4. It doesn´t appear too far-fetched now, or does it?"

It was like he had a revelation,'So the space pot I landed in on earth and the Saiyan armor I wore were from this planet? The scouter, too. Why did I have to destroy them? Universe 6 and 7 are twin Universes so even the planets should be at the same coordinates, right? That explains why I was able to confirm my location and time', he calculated.

Renso just watched the many different expressions Lucian went through. Then he finally spoke," I assume you have an idea as to how you landed in another Universe, am I right?"

Lucian turned his attention back to Renso," Yes, I do. That actually explains a lot of things especially my birth date because Planet Vegeta was destroyed a few years before. It makes so much sense! How couldn´t I have thought of that?"

Renso shook his head with a smile," Who would think of something like that. But that reminds me of something else. You said that you were in an explosion. What happened?"

"My home was attacked by Androids and I had the job of finding their as their energy was undetectable. I took all of the hard drives I could find and destroyed a creature which was able to reform from a single cell. But when I had finished the laboratory self-destructed and I used my power to protect myself. My assumption is that because of the large amount of energy and something in the base, space distorted and I was sucked in", the tall man deduced.

"Sorry to hear that. Your companions must have a lot of trouble now that you are here. How strong were those Androids?", Renso asked.

"I don´t know how to properly explain this to you. how about you release your energy and I tell you how you compare to them?", Lucian offered.

"That´s fine with me. Let´s go to an arena. If I did that on the streets it would ruin the tranquility."

The two Saiyans walked down the streets and then outside the city. A big colosseum emerged in behind a thick forest with of a football stadium. Once inside, the Sadala Defense Force Captain powered up to his maximum strength. Only King Sadala, ruler of the Saiyans was able to compare to Renso´s strength. A shockwave radiated from the smaller Saiyan but Lucian was very calm, just examining his counterparts strength. When Renso had completely powered up Lucian read his battle power. It was around 16.500.000. In Universe 7 not many beings had such strength especially considering that Lucian only had a base strength 9.700.000 when he fought Cooler.

Renso had a proud look on his face and said," What do you think? I trained very hard over the last years to achieve this."

Lucian grinned," Your strength is quite impressive. I only know a handful of people that are as strong or stronger than you. You definitely deserve to be the Captain of the Defense Force but the Androids on my planet are stronger."

A serious expression spread across Renso´s face," When you say that they are stronger than me, how much stronger exactly?"

"Two of them are around 50 times stronger than you and two others around 100 times, I´d say", Lucian answered offhandedly.

This nearly gave the Saiyan with the ponytail a heart attack," Are you serious? That´s unbelievable!"

"Yes, I´m serious. Otherwise, they wouldn´t pose a threat to my planet. Do you want to measure my strength, too?"

Renso immediately agreed. Lucian stood calmly as much stronger shockwave than before radiated out. Renso had a lot of trouble standing still. When he finished he said," This is my full strength in my base form. Now I will show you my transformation."

His hair turned golded and his eyes teal while his strength multiplied due to going Super Saiyan.

The smaller Saiyan flew backward but fortunately found a pole to hold onto.

'What is madness? How can someone be this strong?', he thought in fear.

Lucian let the ki dissipate to Renso´s relief.

"Wow, that was incredible but what did you do just now? I never heard about a Saiyan transforming", he said in awe.

"That´s the Super Saiyan transformation. In theory, every Saiyan can learn it but you need a strong base power as to not destroy your body. You can learn it if you want to."

The Saiyan was very happy to hear that, "I would love to! This would help our planet immensely!"

"Fine, I will teach you tomorrow. I have to think of a plan to return to my Universe soon. And you mentioned I had a sister. Can I meet her?", Lucian said.

"Yes, you can meet her. She was actually adopted by my family because her parents were friends with mine. You can stay at our home for the time being."

Lucian was thankful to hear him say that," Then I will accept your invitation. It´s also good to hear that you took care of my sister and although I don´t know her yet, you have my gratitude."

Soon they entered a house in the midst of the city.

"Mom, I am back. I brought someone with me for dinner if you don´t mind!", Renso shouted. In the blink of an eye, a short and beautiful female Saiyan ran down the stairs," My boy has finally come for dinner, I can´t believe it!", she then noticed the extremely tall and handsome young man behind her son," Oh, and who might our guest be? I didn´t know you had such a handsome friend! My name is Koshou, by the way. it is nice to meet you."

Lucian liked how motherly the woman appeared," My name is Lucian. Renso here actually helped after I was in an accident and invited me to dinner."

Renso then went forward and explained to his mother about Lucian some more. When she heard that the handsome man was the long-lost child of her deceased friends tears ran down her cheeks and she went forward to hug him.

"You, you are actually Parsley´s and Sproute´s son, my Godson! I can´t believe it! I actually held you after you were born", she looked up to him and touched his right cheek," You were so small back then and now I barely reach your chest. And to think you were so strong, too. They would be very proud of you."

Lucian hugged his Godmother for a moment before he asked about his sister," Renso told me that my Sister was adopted by you. Can I meet her?"

Koshou was very excited as well, "Of course you can! She and my daughter went out with my husband but they should be back soon."

Koshou went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Renso sat down with Lucian for conversation. The door swung open shortly thereafter," Mom, we're back. When is dinner ready?", the little girl shouted and ran straight to the kitchen. An average sized middle aged man with black spiky hair and a small scar on his cheek, dressed in casual clothes and another small girl with less spiky hair in a summer dress entered later. Koshou and her daughter walked out of the kitchen to her husband to introduce Lucian," Daikon, you wouldn´t believe who our son brought over," Koshou pushed her family into the living room," This is Lucian, the son of Parsley and Sproute. Renso found him after he crashed here on the planet."

Daikon froze and looked him over, then started nodding," I can definitely see the similarities. You look a lot like your mother in the face but you are much taller than both of them," he pushed the first little girl in front of him," This is my daughter Caulifla. She´s very active and wants to be the strongest fighter on the planet later on."

Caulifla had a huge grin on her face," So you are Aunty´s and uncle´s son! You are sooooo huge! Are you stronger than my Big brother?", she asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

Lucian petted her head with a smile," If you want to I will show you how strong I am tomorrow, ok?"

Caulifla beamed and then nodded.

Koshou then introduced the other little girl who hid behind her," Lucian, this is your little sister, Kale. She is 5 years old now, a year younger than Caulifla."

Lucian kneeled down on one knee to get a better look at her and appear less intimidating.

'So my sister is Kale, the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6. I like that a lot. I always wanted a bigger family and to be actually related to someone by blood other than my daughter is wonderful', he thought happily.

Kale glanced at him from time to time," Uhm, you are my Big Brother?", she whispered shyly.

"I sure am, Kale. I am very happy to meet you!", he smiled at her gently.

She walked over to him, even while kneeling down he was much taller than her. Then he petted her head gently and she started to hug him with a big smile. They then went to the dinner table and ate some food. They talked about how he lived in another Universe and about what he experienced over the years. Koshou was mostly interested in one particular topic.

"Lucian, have you already met a nice girl over there? Otherwise, I can introduce you to some nice Saiyan girls!"

The corner of his lips curled upward," I have. Her name is Bulma and she is a scientist. We´ve been dating for 4 years and already have a daughter who is one and a half years old now. We will be marrying in around a month."

"That´s wonderful! I´d love to meet them sometime!", Koshou cried out happily.

"No problem, but I have to find a way back first. I already have a few ideas on how to achieve that though. The problem is to actually do it", he sighed.

"You will definitely find a way. I believe your friends will handle the Androids just fine for now so don´t push yourself too hard", Daikon said.

"I hope so, according to Lucian´s estimation of their power they are extremely powerful, way stronger than I am. I never imagined such insanely strong people as Lucian to exist in the first place but to have a few of them attacking you at the same time, oh man", Renso sighed.

"Big Brother, is Big Bro Lucian really that much stronger than you? I thought only the King and Dad could fight you!", Caulifla asked with some doubt. Kale was interested, too, when she heard that the Big Brother she just got to know was stronger than anyone on this planet.

Renso had an awe-inspired expression," Cauli, did you feel the energy earlier? That was me and Lucian. I was like a newbie in front of him when he transformed into a Super Saiyan. I have never seen anything like it."

"Super Saiyan?", they asked.

Lucian explained," It turns your hair golden and multiplies your power. In theory, every Saiyan with a high enough power level should be able to unlock it. it is based on strong feelings like anger and then you have to force all of your power into your upper back, forcing your body to transform. It actually has multiple stages. I have mastered the first stage and can somewhat control the second one."

The family was excited by this news. Caulifla in particular," Please show it to me, Big Bro. Please! Please! Please!"

The little 6-year-old girl ran up to Lucian pulling his arm towards the door.

"Cauli, don´t force yourself on Lucian", Koshou scolded her daughter.

Kale actually agreed with her adopted sister silently," I would like to see it, too."

"Well, since my cute little sisters want to see it now I will show it to you, let´s go!", Lucian lifted Caulifla and Kale.

"Fine, we will follow you, I actually want to see it as well", Daikon said.

"Let´s go then. I will clear the table later", Koshou agreed.

The family flew to the same Arena, Lucian gave the little girls to the adults for their protection, stepped on the platform preparing himself while giving them a smile.

"I will start now", he said.

He powered up normally which already astonished the spectators, then transformed.

"This is the Super Saiyan transformation, it multiplies my power by 50 times."

They already had trouble standing in place. Caulifla stared at his new form with a serious look. This was her opportunity to surpass everyone else in the future. Kale was visibly excited to have such a strong brother, lifting her confidence somewhat.

"Now I will transform once more. Be careful."

The ground started shaking this time nearly resulting in an earthquake. Sparks flew in the air indicating Super Saiyan 2. Renso, Daikon, and Koshou used all of their power to not get blown away. Lucian only kept this form on shortly as he did not want to destroy anything. Back in his base form, he gave another explanation," In order to achieve higher transformations and keep them up you have to train your base form as much as possible. This will give much better results than training as Super Saiyan unless you go all out for a spar with someone else to control the higher amount of energy you generate."

"When can I learn it?", Caulifla asked in anticipation.

Lucian thought for a moment," You should be ready when you are just below Renso´s current strength. Basically, you can try it earlier but I wouldn´t recommend it."

Her excitement dimmed," That will take so long!"

Lucian went over, stroked her´s and Kale´s hair then said in a gentle tone," Take your time, girls, if you rush to power your foundation will be unstable ending in your dream of becoming the strongest crumbling. Learn to control your ki as well as possible, with that you will have an easier time the further you go, trust me."

Caulifla´s respect for her new Big brother rose even more from before as did Kale´s, both enjoyed him stroking their heads even if Caulifla tried to deny it.

Back in the house, Koshou showed him his room for the time, he lay down on the bed and made plans on how to go back.

`I will definitely don't want to back the same way I came here. One possibility is to somehow get the Supreme Kai's attention and ask him to transport me back. The only other method I can think of is to have Vados help me out but she is with her God of Destruction for sure. This sucks!', he thought before he went to sleep.

Kept his promise and taught Renso how to transform over the next days with small accomplishments. He was not as talented as Caulifla, Kale and Cabba were shown but it was quite impressive nonetheless. On the fourth day, he finally did it, transforming into Super Saiyan as the first Saiyan in Universe 6. Lucian had a spare gravity room in one of his capsules and gave it to Renso for his training. Caulifla was the most excited to have another method for becoming stronger which resulted in her hugging the life out of Lucian. Kale was also satisfied to spend some time with her brother, they became closer over the days by spending time with each other and Lucian helping her to have some more confidence in herself. It was on the seventh day that an alarm rung out in the city.

„Please stay inside your houses! A group of space pirates attacked the planet, the Defense Force is already on their way to reprehend them but utmost caution is still required!", a voice spoke through speakers all over the city.

Lucian sat with Caulifla, Kale, and Koshou on the couch when they heard the alarm. Koshou was clearly worried," I hope everything goes well. The last time this happened many people lost their lives in the city they attacked."

Lucian calmed her down," Don't worry too much, Godmother, Renso will be able to handle them quickly now that he is a Super Saiyan. Even though he can't control too well yet, it is definitely enough for any foe out there. If you want to I will go there and help out. What do you think?"

Koshou smiled at her Godson," Yes, please help them out! The fewer casualties we have the better."

He instantly vanished through Instant Transmission he learned from King Kai after hearing that the Kai knew it all along and never told anyone. He previously locked onto Renso's Ki signature and appeared next to him now. Renso and his squadron engaged a group of armored aliens in battle, Renso fought with the strongest of the bunch in his base form, Lucian, on the other hand, found another pirate hiding nearby with his light sense. The guy had managed to mask his Ki completely and no one had an idea he was there. Then he attacked. Just when Renso got pushed back and prepared to go Super Saiyan, the alien sneak attacked Renso with a Ki blade. Renso could only watch in shock as the enemy swung his Ki covered hand towards his neck. Then it stopped. Another hand grabbed the wrist holding it in place for everyone to see. A very tall Saiyan dressed in sweatpants and T-Shirt holding a cup of coffee in his left hand held the wrist of the assassin casually in a vice grip. Everyone was astonished. He took a sip of life elixir and said," Renso, you should be more aware of your surroundings when you fight. Don't hold back next time and just decimate the enemies faster", he then faced the other fighters with a slight smile," Saiyans step behind me, I will handle the rest now!"

The Saiyans didn't hesitate and followed his orders because their Captain agreed with him. Once everyone was in position Lucian tossed the enemy in his grip gently into the air, transformed, held his hand out and fired the strongest Ki Blast any of them had ever seen at him. A blue and yellow blast with the diameter of ten meters annihilated the assassin thoroughly. The spectators fell to their knees except for Renso. Lucian just took another sip of coffee as he eyed the space pirates," It was quite a bad idea to attack Planet Sadala when I'm there. You should just give up and let the others arrest you but I can also send you to the Other World if you want to meet your comrade."

They immediately surrendered. Renso walked up to Lucian who drank his coffee," Thanks for that. I thought I was about to die!"

„No problem. Just follow my advice next time. I will go back now, see you later!", then he vanished.

A soldier who had not lost his sanity asked his Captain absentmindedly," Excuse me, Captain, but who exactly was that? I have never heard of such a strong person."

Renso sighed in exhaustion," His name is Lucian and you could consider him my adopted brother. He disappeared 20 years ago and just found his way back. He also instructed me over the last days. Have you felt the huge power spike a week ago and the earthquake near the Capital?", everyone nodded," They were caused by him when he showed us his power. You saw his blonde hair, right? That´s the Super Saiyan transformation he showed us. In a few days, I will hold a conference with the King to publish this information."

The soldiers were silent.

Lucian had already returned to the house where a little girl immediately clung to his arm, "Big Bro, did you shoot this incredibly big Ki Blast?", Caulifla yelled.

„You're right. I intimidated the enemies and they surrendered.", he said and sat back down on the couch.

„Thank you for helping them! I will bring you some cake.", Koshou said leaving for the kitchen.

Lucian played some more with his little sisters and taught them some more Ki training exercises. When he entered his room in the night he used Instant Transmission to leave the room because someone spied on him. He was very excited to meet this person especially since she was the last person he had expected to visit him. In forest clearing stood a very tall blue-skinned woman. She stood at around 208 centimeters, ten cm smaller than Lucian, had long white hair bound in a ponytail. She wore a green and black long sleeved dress and had a staff with a floating ball on top, in her hand. The most obvious feature of her was the blue ring around her neck, the trademark of an angel, the advisors for the Gods of Destruction. When Lucian finally found her he heard her angelic voice," So you actually managed to detect me. I am very impressed."

Lucian bowed to her slightly with a smile," It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Vados. I'm very honored to receive your praise. I was only able to detect you due to my superpower because I cannot sense God Ki yet. Even then I wouldn't be able to detect you, I assume."

Vados was surprised that this mortal knew about her and God Ki," Interesting. Do you also know about the other angels? It's the first time that I meet a mortal who knows me, who wasn't a candidate to be the next God of Destruction."

„I have only heard a few stories about you and your brother Whis before. Universe 7's North Kai actually knew about Beerus when I asked him the last time I met him. His reputation isn't the best among the Kais because of his short-tempered personality. You should know that much as you are the teacher of his twin brother, right", Lucian said.

Vados smiled," Yes, Lord Champa and his brother are both troublemakers. Lord Champa doesn't even care about his health which is bad for a god. Since you met the North Kai of Universe 7 you are from there, am I right? I felt your arrival a week ago."

„I am originally from Universe 6 but when my parents evacuated me from their ship in the middle of a fight I somehow ended up in Universe 7. A week ago the same happened again and now I am back. I just have to go back as soon as possible to protect my planet and family," he said with a serious expression when he took out a capsule. A table with a few dishes popped up with chairs," Please take a seat, Miss Vados. I brought some food from my homeworld with me so feel free to taste some while we talk."

Both of them sat down and ate the dishes.

„Oh? This is very good! It is rare to eat such good food", Vados said intrigued by the delicacies.

„Thank you for the praise. This was actually cooked by me. My wife is a scientist and never bothered to learn how to cook so I did", he said.

„You are very talented. One of the strongest mortals I have ever seen, a master chef and Superpower wielder. What is your Superpower if you mind me asking?", she asked.

„I have absolute control over light. The stronger I get the more I can control it", he casually said.

Vados`expression turned to one of astonishment," You have an elemental superpower which is the rarest of the rarest. Our Universe has someone who has a time ability and very few weak ones with minor elemental affinities that are not worth mentioning but I have never heard of anyone possessing a power such as yours. You could detect me because I stood in the light that you were able to sense, right?"

„That is correct. I can also combine my powers with my Ki to boost its power or achieve different effects", he said.

„And you are originally from this Universe. I am very proud that the Universe I am in charge of has given birth to someone like you. Your Transformation also interests me. It boosted your power a lot," Vados said.

Lucian smirked," It is called Super Saiyan and I was the first in recent history to achieve it. The first form boosts my power by 50 times and the second form by 100 times. I am also certain that there are other forms but I am reluctant to achieve them."

„Oh? Why is that? Do you have other plans?", she asked.

„I do. It is nice to have this transformation but my goal is to focus on my base form. I can access my power faster this way and it should be more stable. After I have defeated my enemies on earth I want to try to absorb my Super Saiyan powers into my base form and transform my Ki into God Ki at the same time," Lucian said.

„That is very ambitious of you but I have to agree with your reasoning. Transformations are never as stable as your base form. I believe that you can gain a lot of benefits by absorbing your transformations. As for God Ki. It is not something you can just learn or comprehend, instead you have to experience it.," she watched him closely and gave him a smile," If you want to I will help you with that and even bring you back to your Universe but I have a few conditions."

Lucian's missed a few beats and said without hesitiation," That is more than I could have asked for, thank you very much. Please tell me your conditions!"

A sly smile surfaced on her beautiful face," First, I want to eat more of this food. It is very delicious and even healthy as far as I could tell. It would be great for Lord Champa to eat a healthy meal from time to time. Secondly, you will owe me three favors in the future. For instance, if our Universe's mortals needed help I want you to help them. I can only think of one person who is stronger than you currently, though but you never know what happens."

Lucian thought about it for a moment," I accept your conditions. Would it be fine for you if you brought me with you to Planet Sadala when you come to eat? Then I can visit my family here in one go."

„That's fine with me. We will leave tomorrow for your homeworld but before that, I will show you God Ki. If you have any questions you can ask me on my future visits", Vados said and held out her hand in front of Lucian. A blue Ki he couldn't detect was visible on her hand but the pressure it gave off was many times stronger than normal Ki's.

`Incredible, this is God Ki! If I can use this as Goku and Vegeta will in their Super Saiyan blue forms my Light powers will be enhanced to another level, too.', he thought.

„This is God Ki. It is much stronger than normal Ki and can normally only be used by godly beings. It is also possible to achieve similar strength to a god with normal Ki but that is much harder. There is actually a rumor in the Universes that some being achieved exactly that, I can`t confirm this though."

Lucian watched her ki a little longer before he closed his eyes to comprehend something, Vados, on the other hand, ate some more dessert with a hand on her cheek.

They said goodbye after a while and Lucian went to sleep again.

„I wanted to tell everyone that I found a way to return. I will leave at lunchtime but don't worry, I will visit in the near future with my wife and daughter", the family was a bit sad to hear that he was going to leave. Kale was especially reluctant but understood his responsibilities and thus gave him a big hug before he left.

Vados waited for him in the clearing again tapped her staff on the ground and vanished with the tall Saiyan.

Universe 7: Earth: Day of the Cell games

The Z-Fighters were shocked when Lucian disappeared after releasing his power. King Kai searched for him in the Other World and in the Universe but found nothing. Everyone was glad that Lucian wasn't dead at least and patiently waited for his return. Dr. Gero and Android 19 were defeated by them and Future Trunks also helped out in the fight against the much stronger Androids 17 and 18. By using the Room of Space and Time they became stronger than the Androids. The biggest problem they had was the being called Cell in the end. He absorbed 17 and 18 in order to achieve his Perfect form. It boosted his power above the Saiyan's and no one was able to stop him from killing thousands of people and hosting the Cell games. With their last effort, Goku and Gohan entered the Room of Space and Time for a chance to protect the earth.

The arena for the Cell games was surrounded by reporters who cheered for Mr. Satan to save the world from Cell. His students started against the villain. A pretty blonde guy with a rose went on stage and got beaten badly without being touched at all. The next one, a big burly man, tried to overwhelm Cell with his strength but also ended up miserably failing. Then it was showtime for the world champion, the 'strongest' man in the world, Mr. Satan. To showcase his skills, Mr. Satan took out a sports bag with stone plates, piled them up over one another, readied himself and broke all of them with his hand except for one. The viewers at home cheered. He continued by punching Cell over and over again with no effect and eventually lost by being slapped against a mountain. His excuse was that he lost his balance. The next person to fight was Son Goku. Mr. Satan mocked him on the sides for being not strong enough to beat Cell. His opinion changed over time because Cell and Goku fought at an impossible pace. The blasts and the flying were tricks, according to Mr. Satan but even he had to accept the truth at some point. Goku managed to exhaust Cell after many Kamehamehas and close combats fights but still lost in the end. Cell was already convinced to have no opponent left, Goku, on the other hand, assured him that Gohan was stronger than himself to everyone's shock. The viewers were shocked that a child was going to fight Cell, the angriest of all was Chi-chi who wrecked the house.

Lucian watched this without anyone knowing from far away. Vados brought him to Earth at the same time Mr. Satan started his fight with Cell. He could have already ended this misery but there was something he wanted to happen. Gohan turning Super Saiyan 2. It was a brilliant chance for his cute nephew to access this level of power. Gohan went on stage next, powered up to a level beyond Goku's in his Super Saiyan form. Both fighters traded blows, Cell still had the upper hand and it did not help that Goku threw him a senzu bean before the fight. After a few minutes, Gohan had been punched around a few times already, Cell had taken damage, too, then Android 16 wanted to blow himself up with Cell and failed in the end. He was killed by Cell who then spawned Cell Jrs. Each one of them was stronger than the Z-Fighters, Yamcha had his arm broken a short while later, Krillin was already down, Tienshinhan and piccolo were in a similar position just like Super Saiyan Trunks. Vegeta got beaten up as well. Gohan was not able to take it anymore when even his father failed to stop the small clones. All the anger from seeing his friends and family being beaten to death in front of his eyes finally allowed him to step his game up. He transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and snatched the stolen senzu beans from Cell, killed a Cell Jr. with a punch and handed them to Future Trunks. Cell then realized how strong his opponent really was. It was time for Lucian to act. With an Instant Transmission, he popped up next to Gohan.

"Oh, I´m a bit late", Lucian said.

Gohan recognized this voice immediately," Uncle Lucian!"

The other Z-Fighters were alarmed when they heard the name but also excited.

"You´re finally back", Goku managed to squeeze out.

"What took you so long, giant bastard?", Vegeta angrily shouted, nearly falling over from the damage he received internally.

'This is the guy who is together with my mom in this timeline. I hope he can win against that monster together with Gohan!', Trunks thought.

They finally had some hope to hold on to again.

Cell was confused that he did not have any information on this guy. It was impossible to know about him because this Cell came from a future in which Lucian never existed. The one in this timeline got destroyed by Lucian.

"Who are you? I am fighting this boy now! Don´t ruin my fun you bastard!", Cell yelled at him.

Lucian took out a handkerchief to wipe some blood off of Gohan´s face," I´m Lucian, the boy´s uncle. It took me some time to come back but I guess everything still went fine", he gave Gohan a pat on the head with a genuine smile," I believed you to be able to transform into Super Saiyan 2 with your talent, congrats. I am very proud of you. From now on we will fight him together and save this damn planet."

He put away the handkerchief.

"Haha, what are you talking about, idiot? You think you are strong enough to fight me? What a joke! I will play with you and then kill you like the bug you are!", Cell laughed.

Lucian ignored the madman thoroughly and instead instructed Gohan," You should get rid of the little clones first, leave the big insect to me!"

Gohan nodded and started to kill the remaining Cell Jrs with ease.

The tall Saiyan stretched some more as a warm-up," I assume no one told you about me? The first Super Saiyan in thousands of years? The guy who beat Frieza´s brother and the killer of your other self in this timeline. I am quite disappointed to be honest!"

Cell grew confused. Dr. Gero had no information about someone like him where he came from.

"It doesn´t matter who you are. Your death will be at my hands!"

Lucian looked at the insect. He was around his own height and looked disgusting. Gohan only had 2 Cell Jrs left to kill. The time had come.

"Let me show you what I am capable of, insect", Lucian said.

He took a deep breath and a golden aura radiated from him. His hair turned golden and his eyes teal. Everyone could tell that he was stronger than them. After his power-up, Lucian gave Cell a glare," I´m a Super Saiyan now, as you can tell. In this form, I might not be a 100 percent certain to kill you but what about Super Saiyan 2?"

The spectators heard him as well. Astonishment swept across them.

'Did he achieve the same state as Gohan? Is he serious?', their thoughts were kind of similar.

Cell heard alarm bells ring in his head. Nevertheless, he laughed due to his arrogance," I can tell that you are strong, so what? I will still destroy you!"

He formed a destructo disk in his hand and threw it at Lucian. The Saiyan did not bat an eye and just transformed once more into Super Saiyan 2. His power doubled, a shockwave even stronger than when Gohan transformed blasted rocks and dirt through the air, it also destroyed the energy disk. The ground shook like never before. Lightning flew around Lucian´s slightly more ripped form and Cell realized his situation. This was no longer a game for him. A serious threat, that´s what he saw.

Gohan beat the last Cell Jr and looked over.

'Uncle Lucian is incredible. I thought that I had surpassed after my training but that´s not true at all!', the boy thought.

"Gohan!", Lucian shouted freeing Gohan from his thoughts," Come over here, we will eliminate him together."

Lucian trusted his Uncle´s judgment and he flew over while powering up. Cell felt like prey in front of two predators now. Deciding to not play around further he raised power to his maximum.

"I won´t give up! Even if you are strong, I am still the strongest being in existence!", he shouted.

His power level went up again but didn´t even achieve Gohan´s level. Gohan started with a punch to the gut sending Cell flying who countered by throwing destructo disks to buy time. Gohan just overpowered it and Lucian did the same. Lucian used Instant Transmission to teleport next to the villain, he kicked his face sending him toward the ground causing another earthquake. Gohan flew over and punched the downed Cell in his destroyed face. Gohan had to dodged short range blasts from his fingers which gave Cell the opportunity to stand up again. The lost part of his head regenerated," I am a perfect being and will demonstrate it to you now!"

He flew into the air and charged a giant Kamehameha.

Lucian flew next to Gohan," Just counter it with another Kamehameha. You are strong enough for that."

"Yes, Uncle!", Gohan said with determination and charged his own Kamehameha to destroy Cell´s.

"This is madness! Do they want to destroy the planet?", a scared Yamcha shouted.

"What do you think, Goku?", Krillin hurriedly asked his long-time friend.

Goku just watched his son preparing for the incoming attack, Lucian looked very relaxed to him. This gave him a lot of confidence.

"Don´t worry, they have it under control. Lucian would never risk the planet´s destruction, he is too protective of his family to even think about it," he smiled to Krillin," The fight will be over in no time!"

Gohan shot his Kamehameha at Cell´s and pushed it back until it swallowed Cell whole. Unfortunately, he still lived even with half his body gone. As his body regenerated his power increased again due to his Saiyan genes. Lucian made his move at this moment. He teleported in front of him again, punched him in the stomach which resulted in Cell spitting out 18. The Z-Fighters were elated. Cell was imperfect once again.

Lucian took a look at 18´s beautiful form, looked at Krillin and threw her at him. This surprised Krillin. He readied himself to catch her.

Lucian kicked Cell further into the air again.

"Gohan, fly on the other side and fire an attack at him together with me!", Lucian charged a full power laser with both hands, infused some Ki into and waited for Gohan to be ready. The blue and yellow ball of energy emitted incredible heat waiting to be released at the bug. Gohan´s shout echoed.

"Kamehameha!"

Both Saiyans released their attacks at the green lifeform. Cell was scared out of his mind," Noooo, this can´t be the end!", With everything he had left he tried to form a counter-attack but failed as the two attacks hit him. An explosion with a radius of a kilometer took place. The ground cracked below, Mr. Satan, his students, and the remaining film crew flew away and crashed in the ground somewhere far away. Goku and friends were pressed on the ground by the shockwave. It took some time for everything to calm down but they were already cheering at Cell´s defeat. Lucian wanted to confirm Cell´s demise first as he knew that he can even survive after blowing himself up. He searched for Cell´s ki and searched with his light sense, then he found a small part of Cell from which was able to regenerate. He stretched out his right hand in their direction and shouted," He´s still alive, guys. A small piece of him survived!"

'Stupid plot armor! I´d like to have the same', he thought.

The cheers faded. Gohan seriously looked at Lucian," Where is he?"

"2 kilometers in front and a few hundred meters below us. Let´s go."

They set off and found the newly regenerated Cell. He was bloated and Lucian already knew what was coming," I will take all of you and your planet down with me. If you put too much pressure on me now I will explode! Haha, you fools!", Cell screamed in laughter.

The others followed Lucian and Gohan and heard the news, too.

"No, it can´t be! This is the end!", Yamcha cried like a child.

Vegeta also seemed to feel despair," What can we do? This is bullshit! I won´t die like this, not until I surpass Kakarot and the big bastard!"

Gohan´s was also swept away from one moment to the other. In the midst of despair, Goku teleported to Cell and touched him lightly, "I will use Instant Transmission to teleport him away from earth. I can´t think of any other solution.

The atmosphere turned even more depressed.

"It´s a good idea but you will stay here!", Lucian teleported to Goku and pushed him away from Cell, then he touched the bloated green living ball.

"You are too weak Goku. I will use Instant Transmission and handle him elsewhere. See you in a minute!", then he disappeared with Cell.

They reappeared on King Kai´s planet, Lucian took Cell´s leg and threw him away and fired a strong Blast after him.

"What are you doing?", King Kai shouted in fear.

The explosion was intense but Lucian managed to suppress it, only cracks nearly ripped the small planet in half due to the force. He searched for more remaining parts and destroyed them all with lasers. A minute later, he was back on the small planet.

"Sorry about that. I had no other place to go but you surely don´t mind me destroying a serious threat to the Universe, do you?", he said.

King Kai just sighed," I understand but my planet was nearly ruined. At least I can repair it. It was a wise decision to teach you Instant Transmission though."

"It sure was. I´ll be back for some fun another time, Bye", he disappeared.

Back on earth, the fighters discussed what happened. Krillin asked the group what everybody thought about.

"Will Lucian really be alright? The energy Cell piled up inside him for the self-destruction was immense!"

Vegeta was not interested to join the conversation and ignored the small monk. Yamcha, Tienshinhan, Piccolo and Future Trunks were baffled like Krillin because they were unable to properly judge what the tall Saiyan was capable of. Goku was unsure if he was right with his assumption and turned to ask his son first.

"Say, Gohan, you are the closest to Lucian in strength, what would you say are his chances of survival?"

Gohan thought for a moment and then shook his head," I can only tell you that he is a lot stronger than I am. He was even able to transform into the next Super Saiyan form without a problem. That means he has already used this form before and trained it to suppress the increase in anger and arrogance one feels when using it. That´s at least what I felt. He will be back soon."

Vegeta snorted when he heard Gohan´s statement. Every time he went to Capsule Corps pressured by Tights, Lucian just played with his daughter or read a book but he never saw him training.

'How can he be this strong? I trained all the time in a gravity chamber over the years and didn´t manage to come close to that! Even Kakarot´s son surpassed me! what a disgrace! A prince can´t be weaker than his subjects!', he thought in anger.

Not even ten seconds later Lucian appeared near the group with a sweat bead running down the side of his face," Man, that was intense! I nearly destroyed King Kai´s planet when I defended against the insect´s explosion," he sighed.

Everyone stared at the tall man.

'That´s what he is complaining about?', they thought in confusion.

"Wow, that was incredible, Lucian! I didn´t know you learned Instant Transmission, too. If you hadn´t stopped me before I´d be dead for sure, thanks for that", Goku had a bright smile on his face and scratched the back of his head.

"Dad is right, Uncle! You really helped us out!", Gohan said.

"King Kai actually taught me Instant Transmission when I visited him. Without it, we would have a problem now", Lucian said.

"If you had only lived in my dimension, everything would have been better", Trunks sighed.

Lucian looked at him with a smirk," True. Your name is Trunks, right? Just like Vegeta´s son with Tights but your mother is Bulma instead from what I heard in your conversation with Goku. I hope my presence hasn´t affected your present self too much. You should tell your mother that her alternate self made a better decision than her though," Lucian laughed.

Vegeta´s and Trunk´s eyes twitched visibly, only the Prince was very angry by the way.

"What are you planning now?", Lucian asked them.

Krillin answered with 18 in his arms," I will take care of 18 and it would be appropriate to revive Cell´s victims now."

The Z-Fighters agreed with him.

"Well, you can go then. I have to find Bulma before she worries even more. I disappeared after an explosion after all. See you later", Lucian said and dashed toward his child´s mother.

He performed a quick search for her Ki and found her at the Kame House with Lucinda and Roshi. He arrived a few minutes later and shouted," Bulma!"

The door opened shortly after revealing Bulma with Lucinda in her arms running toward him.

"You are finally back! I was so worried, idiot!", she shouted angrily but tears ran down her eyes.

Lucian caught his favorite girls and took their daughter from Bulma before he hugged them with one arm each. Bulma punched his shoulder for some time, Lucinda just laughed at her father and mother with an innocent smile which calmed Bulma´s emotions somewhat.

"I´m so sorry, darling. I didn't expect the laboratory to explode and took too much time in there. But you wouldn´t believe what happened then when I actually found myself waking up in another Universe with other Saiyans. Ok. let´s talk about that later."

Bulma was shocked by that," There is another Universe? And you actually traveled through a space phenomenon? Tell me more about that! Now!"

"Calm down, darling, there is actually a lot more to that", Lucian said.

Bulma pouted cutely but Lucian managed to defend against this mighty attack, it honestly threatened him more than Cell. Bulma gave up after seeing Lucian´s struggle to hold back and smiled. Then she grabbed her daughter and said," It seems I have to go to sleep early today after this tension. What a waste."

Lucian´s face paled. He waited an entire week for some alone time and a pleasurable activity with his lover," Ok, ok. Let´s immediately go back. I will tell you during the flight about everything."

Bulma smirked at her victory.

'Life is great!". she mused happily.

The rest had already revived Cell´s victims and Krillin, under the influence of his crush on Android 18, wished for the Android´s bombs to be removed. 18 showed no gratitude but Krillin was pumped up to pursue her. Goku and Gohan returned home to find an angry Chi-Chi with a pan in hand to scold her family for giving her a heart attack. Mr. Satan proclaimed himself as the hero of the world and convinced the population of his heroic deed. Lucian had a lot of fun in front of the TV with his family after he told Bulma about his little sister, the meeting with Vados and what he did when he was transported there. The two married two weeks later, their friends attended the wedding where Chi-Chi announced her pregnancy.

Earth: Age 772

"Dad, can we train again? The last time we trained was last week!", the 6-year-old blue haired girl said to her father.

"It is Monday, Lucy. We trained yesterday and I thought you had to rest for a few days", Lucian said. He still looked like before without a change since Cell.

"I am already fine. I just don´t want to lose out to Trunks, he always trains with Uncle Vegeta and he even achieved Super Saiyan when I was around!", Lucinda complained.

Lucian snorted with a smirk at her and grabbed her head gently," Oh? That is quite impressive but you turned Super Saiyan at 3, are you still not satisfied?"

The small girl threw her hands up," But it is so funny to embarrass Trunks! Before I could just transform and dominate the fight, now, on the other hand, he can keep up with me!"

"You are my daughter, Lucy, and I want you to have your fun but remember that you have to focus on keeping a calm mind and controlling your Ki to perfection. If you do that you will kick his ass as much as you want even though you think it´s too boring. I don´t have to stay by your side when you train that."

Lucinda pouted like her mother," But."

Lucian interrupted," No buts! If you do your training properly I will teach some more nice moves tomorrow, ok?"

Her cute face lit up and she hugged him," Thank you, dad! Can you show how to make a sword with my Ki?"

"I can although you need very good control for that, it is still too early for you. I will think of something else", he gave her a hint.

She ran away and yelled," I will show you how good my control is tomorrow!"

Bulma was nearly knocked to the side with coffee mugs in her hands. She walked over and set on the couch next to her husband.

"Dear, where does she have the energy from? None of us are quite like her. It has to be Goku´s influence on her when we let her sleepover at their house last year. Since then she became more and more of a battle maniac like him!", she gave him one of the mugs," She will start school now but I don´t see her paying attention to any of it. How troublesome!"

Lucian lay his arm around her shoulders and tried to gently lift her spirits," She will calm down once she grows older. Caulifla was even worse when I met her for the first time and now she already calmed down slightly."

Bulma sighed in frustration and leaned into him, resting her head against his strong shoulder," Yeah, you are correct, maybe it is only due to her age and disappears over time. By the way, Vados called and asked if she can come over today for dinner, what do you think?"

Bulma and Vados became very good friends over the years. It was no surprise because Vados had a lot of free time due to her God sleeping like his twin, even if it was more like months instead of decades for him, and thus spent at least one day a week at their home. The ladies talked about casual topics instead of something related to fighting or destruction which made Vados happy. Talks between Gods were mostly about things of universal importance, or in her case, complaints from an overweight purple cat dressed in Egyptian clothing. Bulma enjoyed Vados´ patience and intelligence when she talked about her daily experiences. Lucian had his fun as well. First of all, he appreciated the company of two beautiful women and secondly, it was always fun for him to be around her. After coming over for a few years, Vados acted more casually, she had a great sense of humor, similar to Lucian`s and Bulma`s, even Lucinda liked her, mainly because Lucian told her that she was very strong. No one else knew about her visits though.

"I´m naturally fine with that. There is something I wanted to ask her anyway", he said taking a sip of coffee.

"Good, maybe she has some advice on how to tame Lucy", Bulma said.

Lucian prepared their dinner later and waited for the Angel to arrive. Just when he finished, the Angel appeared the next to him.

"Hello, Lucian", Vados said.

"Hey, Vados. How are you today?". Lucian asked.

"I´m fine. Lord Champa woke up yesterday and declined my offer to do some training again. He risks his health by eating all that junk food! He doesn´t even accept the food you made because he doesn´t trust my judgment when it comes to cooking", Vados complained to her mortal friend.

"It´s not your fault that he lives like that. You are already providing him with everything he needs but there is nothing you can do when he declines your kindness. He will notice his mistakes one day," he set the last food bowl on the table and pulled a chair back for her," Take a seat. We can start dinner now. Just relax a bit. Bulma will be here shortly."

Vados sat down on the seat. Bulma and Lucinda joined them and ate. There was a pleasant atmosphere at the table. The adults laughed at Lucinda´s antics and enthusiasm at one point and then Lucian mentioned his matter," Vados, I plan on absorbing my transformations now. I think I found a way to achieve God Ki, too, without another transformation but I am not sure. What do you think?"

Vados looked up from her plate," You are definitely at the limit of your Super Saiyan 2 mastery and you trained your base form properly so there is nothing to stop you. What have you planned for achieving God Ki though?", she was rather curious how he wanted to use God Ki without receiving a God title for instance.

"God Ki is denser and more potent than regular Ki, that´s why I have to compress my Ki to the extreme and add something to it, that´s where my superpower comes into use. I can control Photons any way I want as long as they are in the area. My plan is to shoot photons at my Ki inside my body in order to compress it and to add my light powers to my Ki. By mixing them up I should be able to achieve it. That´s my theory", Lucian stated.

Vados thought about it for a moment and then said," That might work. There are just a few things to consider. A light source big enough for you to draw power from and if your body can handle it."

"I already know where to go for that and I will take senzu beans with me if anything happens. I should be able to stop the process in case it fails," he said.

"Where do you plan to go for that?", Bulma asked her husband.

"I will go to Mercury and absorb the sun´s photons from close proximity. I wouldn´t go any nearer than that and I definitely don´t want to float through space during such an important process," Lucian casually said awaiting an angry yell from his wife.

"What? Are you crazy? The surface of the planet can heat up to hundreds of degrees!", Bulma stood up from her seat and shouted at him.

"I´ll be fine, dear. A few hundred degrees is nothing. You would just have to build me a suit or something to enable me to breathe", he said.

Bulma thought about it," Fine, but you can´t take too long. Give me a day and I will have a solution ready for you for breathing. But if anything happens to you don´t expect me not to rip your head off once you´re back!"

Lucian put his hand on hers and squeezed it reassuringly," I will be very careful, Bulma! I´m not someone insane when it comes to becoming stronger like the other Saiyans. You know that!"

"I trust you", Bulma smiled, "I will get to work after dinner."

Lucian prepared himself for his upcoming trip, trained his daughter the next day in using the Kamehameha he was taught by Gohan and discussed a few details with Vados. She returned to Universe 6 when Lucian made his way to Mercury. It took him 10 minutes at half the speed of light to the planet with one of Bulma´s 'normal' spaceships, once he landed he stored the ship in a capsule and found the most well-lit place over the day. Lucian wore a helmet with tubes attached to a specially engineered container for oxygen on back. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and started his plan by absorbing the berserk energy into his normal Ki pool. His body grew tense with the huge amount of energy added to its natural Ki source in this short amount of time. The gravity training had done a great job in strengthening his body, it enabled him to perform the absorption with permanent damage and his extreme Ki Control and calm state of mind helped in the process massively. Within one week all the energy was absorbed by him. He was no longer able to transform into Super Saiyan. His hair color did not change but it sparkled and the amount of energy he possessed was greater than his previous Super Saiyan 2 transformation. When he was in the midst of this process he had also collected photons next to him for the next step in his plan.

Lucian´s energy stabilized completely when another week had gone by, a big ball of light had already formed next to him ready to be used in his plan. When he was sure that his Ki was in his control like before and there were no injuries left on his body he initiated the next step. Forming God Ki. With a wave of his hand, the dense ball of light flew toward the Saiyan and formed a shell around his exposed body parts. More photons charged the shell from the outside for another day under Lucian´s full control until he was ready. he absorbed the light into his body, at first a small fraction and formed a sphere around his focused Ki source. The Ki was trapped inside a wall of photons which grew denser over time. Then he started to shoot them at his Ki evenly, a few to start with in order to observe the changes occurring inside of him. He felt his Ki compressing slightly and increased the number of photons compressing his Ki continuously while absorbing more from the outside. His mind focused on the state of his Ki and the flow of photons through his body. He got used to it after a few days of doing it and decided to take it up a notch. His Ki was compressed to half its size but that was not enough. Double the amount of photons shot at it and managed to compress it to a quarter of its original size, Lucian´s body experienced a lot of pressure and it would have destroyed him had he not absorbed his Super Saiyan transformation before to strengthen himself. Veins popped up on his skin showing the strain on him. It took another week to stabilize his condition with a senzu bean every day to keep the Ki inside him in check and with all his power he shot the photons he collected and absorbed over the week at once at his highly compressed Ki. His body began to glow like a miniature sun in the process, his body trembled as if he were in the coldest place the Universe had but a smile formed on his face.

'It is working!', he shouted inside.

He consumed another senzu bean to heal his rupturing muscles and bones from the pressure influencing his body from the inside. The process took much less time than the ones before as Lucian did not hold anything back anymore. His body began to tremble again, this time it was different though. His muscles stayed the same from an outsider perspective but changed drastically internally, his hair glowed brighter than ever before as did his eyes. With another senzu bean to fuel his body, he once again compressed his Ki to the maximum. Its color changed from a bright yellow to red, blue, green, orange, back to red and stopped when all colors imaginable mixed into a rainbow of color waves. His hair turned snow white in the process, still in the same short hairstyle as before and his eyes turned the same mix of colors as his Ki. Around the black pupil danced fibers of all colors in a clear rhythm identical to his Ki constricting and expanding slightly. He started to slow down the amount of light he used and slowly lowered the pressure on his Ki which was in another realm of intensity after being compressed and bombarded by his superpower. A short while later he started to have problems with his breathing caused by the destroyed helmet and oxygen container he forgot. Fortunately, he had another set in a capsule and wore them immediately.

'I feel stronger than before even with technically less Ki than before. I assume that the energy consumption for my techniques will be lowered too with the compressed Ki. My battle power rose by only 30 percent though. I am still weaker than a Super Saiyan God but stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 3 by what I know. Vados might have some solutions for how to train more efficiently now', he thought but realized something else,' Is it even God Ki that I´m using? I guess there is only one way to find out.'

Lucian took off from the planet and entered his spaceship mid-flight. 10 minutes later he was back on earth landing on the Capsule Corps landing spot. Bulma ran from their house with their daughter in tow. The two waited patiently in front of the door of the spaceship in anticipation of seeing their loved one again. Bulma took Lucinda by the hand when the door opened revealing the tall figure of a young man. The girls` eyes nearly fell out at the sight of Lucian. He still stood at around 2.15 meters as before but his hair was snow white, his demeanor changed to something gently but also mysterious without releasing his Ki. Lucinda was awed by her father´s aura, something she had never felt before, but Bulma was focused on his eyes. A rainbow of fibers moved around his pupil which was not possible biologically. Her knees nearly gave in at the gaze Lucian gave her with is new eyes. Her breathing quickened, Lucinda was the first to ask the obvious," What happened to you, dad? You look even cooler than before! What is this mysterious feeling I get when looking at you?", she asked question after question.

"Is that really you, honey?", Bulma asked in a daze blinded by her husband´s changes.

Lucian was slightly confused," What do you mean, dear? I tried to transform my energy but you shouldn´t be able to tell a difference, right?"

"What I mean is," she paused and scanned his body closely," Your hair color and eye color changed! If that isn´t obvious I might as well give up being a scientist!"

He stopped for a moment and looked at his reflection in a nearby window.

'Wow, I didn't expect my appearance to change that much!', he thought.

Bulma walked up to him, touched his white hair with her hand and purred when she looked into his eyes," You grew even more handsome! I am a really lucky woman to have such a handsome husband", she pressed her abundant chest against his stomach, "I think that there is a need to examine your changes more 'thoroughly', don´t you agree?"

Lucian gulped when his beautiful wife tempted him. He grabbed her in a princess carry and sped off with her," We will talk later, Lucy. I have something to discuss with your mother."

They were satisfied with their examination after two hours of constant moaning. The cute Saiyan-Hybrid girl watched TV in the living room with a stuffed dinosaur in hand. Lucian saw this and sat next to her," Hey, how are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I watched a show with this Clown Mr. Satan. It was quite funny when you think about how weak he is and still considers himself the strongest man on the planet. Have you discussed everything with mom?"

Lucian cleared his throat," We have. How about you tell me about your experiences over the month I was away and I do the same?"

She agreed happily and started to narrated everything she did. Lucian was very happy to spend time with her. She was excited when she heard about his surge in power he experienced. Bulma was still asleep in their bedroom as Vados appeared in the living room with an impressed smile on her face," You really did it, Lucian. I have never seen anything like it," Lucian turned to her and smiled," Are you implying that I really cultivated God Ki? It´s not just my imagination?"

Vados chuckled," Yes, you have God Ki. It is still a rather low amount and didn´t boost your power exponentially but your future path will be easier this way. You should train your control again because it will be even more effective to use God Ki when you contain it in your body without releasing the slightest amount", she sat down next to Lucian and petted Lucinda's head.

"That´s great news, Vados. I will cook us something to celebrate today. Be prepared!", he leaned back with a bright smile.


End file.
